Magic Deep Inside
by NobodyKnowsMyPain
Summary: Young Harry Potter grew up knowing he was different then his parents but he didn't know how different until one night he heard a fight between them. Now a year later things are tense between Harry and his father, his best mate and him are getting in a lot of trouble, and he might be developing a friendship with somebody who is very evil and dangerous. Next Update Coming By 9/16/15.
1. The First Fight

**I do not own Harry Potter sadly :( If I did things would be different. Probably would be like the story I am writing right now!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A small figure sat on the top of stairs and listened to the yelling below, holding onto a stuffed lion in one hand and the elegantly carved rail in the other. The bright green eyes shine with tears as he winces when he hears what is being said from down below in the living room.

"How can that…how can he be my child? It doesn't make any sense to me!" A deep male voice yells out in anger.

"It doesn't need to make sense James. Harry is your son. Even if he is not a wizard, it doesn't mean he is not," A calm, feminine voice says low enough were that the small figure has to strain his ears to hear what she just said.

"My son? Merlin, Lily, that worthless squib is not my son!"

The sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh suddenly sounds, startling the child and causing him to gasp as new tears spring to his eyes.

"Don't you ever, ever call my baby worthless again, James!" Lily snaps. "Harry is a bright young boy, a CHILD, and he is very special. Just because he doesn't have magic doesn't mean he isn't those things. You, as his FATHER, should know this James!"

"Lily, I didn-"

"No, enough! We will no longer speak of this..ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Lily ask her husband in a slightly calmer voice than it had just been seconds ago.

"Yes dear," James says quietly to his wife, almost too quiet for the small figure to hear. James moves from the couch he had been standing by and walks over to his wife. He goes to touch her but she turns away.

"Just leave me be James," She whispers as she turns back to him, tears shining in her bright eyes. James winces when he sees the tears in his wife's eyes but nods his head anyways as he swallows thickly.

"I will be up in..the guest room closest to our room if you need me," He whispers to her before turning and walking towards the stairs.

Harry James Potter, the very same child who had been the focus of the argument between the two adults, quickly scrambles to his feet and runs down the hallways towards his room. He opens the door and closes it quietly behind him, hoping his parents had not been alerted to him being awake.

The small child sighs as he leans back against the cherry wood door of his room. He starts looking over his room with eyes to wise for a child of eight years old. In the dark it looked a little scary but he didn't dare turn the light on, less he wanted to alert his father who he could hear walking up the stairs to the fact that he was awake.

Suddenly he starts shaking as the things that he had just heard run through his mind. He bites his lip to keep himself from making noise as he sobs. The things his father said hurt.

His father didn't want him. Not because he was ugly or stupid. No he didn't want him because he couldn't do magic.

Harry has always known his parents were wizards and that had always excited him but until recently he never understood why everyone, including his parents, wouldn't allow him to touch anything that had magic in it and would rarely let him see magic. It was because he was a squib.

Sometimes Harry wondered what it would be like if he had been born to Muggles. Never knowing magic was real, never feeling like an outsider in his own family. He sighs again as he walks over to his bed and crawls under the silk blanket laying on the bed. All of this was making him tired.

He closes his eyes and lays his head on his soft pillow. As he falls asleep he makes a wish. Please help me make my father love me, please give me magic.

-1 Year Later-

Harry took a sip of water from his glass of lemonade as he looks over the back yard. It wasn't as nice as his own homes back yard, but it was still pretty. From the table he was sitting on, on the patio it did help give him a good view of the whole back yard, so yes anybody could say is was pretty.

From what he could remember the garden in the left of the yard contained flowers and the one on the right contained some plants used in potion making.

"And then she gave me a cookie! Isn't that exciting? Hello? Harry are you even listening to me?" I look over at my best mate Neville Longbottom with a sheepish look on my face.

"I am sorry Nev, I just got lost in my thoughts again," I say with a small sigh. Neville shakes his head, a look of displeasure on his face, as he makes a small sound of disapproval.

"Harry really? You need to start paying more attention to your surroundings," We look at each other for a few seconds, both of us quiet, and then we start laughing loudly. After a while they turn into just quiet giggles.

"Merlin Nev! Way to start sounding like Mad Eye Moody!" I say between giggles as I shake my head, some wind rushing past causes my hair to move around. I run my hand over my hair trying to tame it suddenly.

"Sorry! I can't-" Neville breaks off and starts laughing all over again, which makes me start laughing again as well.

"My, oh my, what has gotten you two, to laugh like this?" We both stop laughing quickly and turn and face the voice. It was Neville's grandmother.

"Nothing Grams!" Neville says quickly, maybe a little too quickly but his grandmother doesn't seem to notice. She just shakes her head as she looks at me.

"Harry what time did your parents say they would be here to pick you up? It seems I have forgotten," She says as she starts gathering the plates and glasses on the table. She was like my mommy and didn't like relying on her House Elves. Though unlike Mrs. Longbottom, mommy didn't even own a House Elf.

"They said they would be picking me up around one," I tell Mrs. Longbottom quietly. She makes a noise and nods her head.

"Oh yes that is right. Well boys go get cleaned up and Neville help Harry find all his things so he is ready to go when his parents get here," After saying all that she walks away, not even looking back to make sure they would go do as she said. As if they wouldn't though. Harry shudders as Neville and he walk towards the door leading into the house. The last time they had not listened to Neville's grandmother they had ended up getting a spanking.

"I don't want you to go Harry," Neville says with a pout as he walks through the doors. I look back out at the back yard and sigh as I turn back towards Neville quickly.

"I don't want to go either," I tell Neville and it was true. I didn't want to go home. Ever since that night I had heard mommy and father fighting things had been really tense at home. Father barely looked at me and when he did it was only because mommy was by us. It hurt me a lot, but I was trying not to let him see that. If he was going to hurt me, he didn't need to know he was doing so. I always pretend like I don't care when he is around me, even though that is far from the truth.

Mommy realized this and has tried to get us to become close like we were before I had heard the fight, of course she doesn't know I heard that, but every time she tries it just seems to make things worse. Father and she end up fighting and father leaves for the night to go stay with uncle Sirius. When that happens I always make mommy her favorite tea and bring it to her room for her to drink.

Oh yeah just her room because father and her haven't shared one since the fight that one night. She hugs me always when I bring her tea and tells me she loves me. She says my father loves me but that it is just hard for him to except that I won't be able to do what he and she both love so much. I always nod and pretend to understand but the truth is I never understand and I don't think I ever will.

"Harry!" I open my eyes just in time to stop myself from running into a wall. When had I closed my eyes? I look over at Neville and bite my lip. Neville has his arms crossed and an exasperated look on his face.

"Seriously lost in thought again? Really Harry you do need to pay more attention," He tells me before rolling his eyes and continuing walking down the hallway. I frown when I look around and notice we were in a hallway all the way in the front of the house. I hadn't noticed our walk here at all. I shake my head and hurry to catch up with Neville.

"Sorry mate, I just got a lot on my mind," I say to him when I catch up to him. Neville looks over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're father again?" I had told Neville everything that had happened after I had heard that first fight between my parents and since then Neville has been a big help to me. I nod my head.

"Yeah my father again," I say as I stop walking when Neville does. Neville opens the door we had stopped by and we walk in. I don't even gasp at the beautiful décor of the bathroom anymore, already being used to it.

"Well what has he done now?" Neville ask as he walks over the marble tiled flooring towards the pristine white sink.

"He keeps ignoring me," I say as I follow Neville. Neville makes a small noise, which I know is his way of telling me to continue, as he turns the water on in the sink and begins to wash his hands.

"My mommy keeps trying to make us spend time together. Just the other week she forced me to go on a picnic with him! After we got home, not even an hour after we had left, he stormed off and flooed over to uncle Sirius house. Mommy was so angry that she had uncle Remus come watch me so she could go over and yell at father," I tell Neville. Neville dries his hands and looks at me with wide eyes but ignore him as I start washing my hands.

"What happen after that?" He ask me. I look up from looking down at my hands and I bite my lip. I shrug.

"Mommy came home and her eyes were red and puffy but father wasn't with her. She sent uncle Remus home before he could ask and made me go to sleep. The next day when I woke up father was down at the table eating breakfast. Both of them acted as if none of what happened the day before had well actually even happened!" I say as I finish washing my hands and shut the water off. I quickly dry my hands and turn to face Neville all the way.

"Blimey, Harry, I am not sure what to say," Neville has a look of pity in his eyes and I have to fight with myself to keep my own from rolling in annoyance.

"It's okay. I don't expect you to say anything," I say to Neville. "I just needed somebody to talk to." And Neville was the idea person. Besides being Harry's best mate he also had a rough childhood like Harry. Growing up without parents had made the young boy grow up faster than most children their age.

"Alright," Neville says quietly. Suddenly seeming to get what Harry wanted. "How about we go get your things ready for when your parents get here? We both may not want you to go but we also know that no matter what, it will happen."

"Okay let's go do that," I say. Neville was right after all. Even if I didn't want to leave, I would have to go with my parents. It was the way things happened.

"Do you think before you go that my grandmother will let us have some cookies?" Neville ask me as we walk out of the bathroom door and close it behind us.

"I don't know Neville," I say as I look over at him. He was bigger than me, probably weighed about sixty pounds more than I but yet again I didn't weigh that much. Neville wasn't fat but he could stop eating so many cookies. I stop myself from telling him that though and sigh. I needed to stop thinking of things like that. One day I was going to actually say what I thought and I would end up hurting somebody I cared about.

"Oh okay…" It's quiet for a few seconds and suddenly Neville grins at me. I look at him worriedly. Oh no what did he have planned now? Before I could warn him, he suddenly reaches forwards and taps me on the shoulder. "Your it!" He yells at me before laughing. He quickly turns away from me and takes off running down the hallway.

I stand there for a few seconds blinking and then I grin. "Oh I am going to get you for that!" I yell as I take off after him, laughing as I do.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! I love knowing what people think of my stories!**


	2. Meeting The Snake

**I do not own Harry Potter sadly:( If I did things would be way different!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you have fun at Neville's house dear?" I look up at mommy from the food I had been pushing around on my plate. We had just gotten home finally an hour ago because my parents had been late to pick me up. Well my mommy had been. My father never even showed up. Once we had gotten home I had went to my room to unpack and mommy had started making dinner. I nod my head.

"Yes mommy. I had lots of fun! Did you know that Mrs. Longbottom got Neville a started broom? Oh it was amazing mommy! Neville let me touch it and it felt so smooth and-" My father stops me from continuing.

"You what? Harry how many times do I have to tell you not to touch anything with magic in it!" I look over at my father wide eyes just in time to see him stand up. I hear the chair hit the ground as it is pushed back to hard.

"I am sorry I-" But again he stops me from speaking.

"No sorry doesn't-" Mommy stops father from continuing. She is standing up now as well and she looks furious.

"Harry go to your room," I look between the two and quickly stand up. I run out of the dining room but instead of going up stairs like I was told I run towards the back door. I quickly throw it open and run outside. Even before I am halfway out the door I can hear the yelling start up and I quickly close the door. Now all I could hear was loud, muffled noises.

I start running again, down the stone path leading towards the garden. When I reach the edge of the garden I slow down to a walk and walk slowly towards the bench that it is next to the huge water fountain in the middle of it. As I was walking through the garden candles had started to light up as I walked past them, lighting the way for me. When I reach the bench I lay down on it and hug my knees to myself as I start to sob.

Why couldn't I do anything right? It was always me causing fights between my parents! If only I hadn't been stupid and touched Neville's broom. I should have been a good boy and did what daddy told me but no! I could never listen! I let out a small scream and curl tighter into myself.

:What issss wrong man child? Wait why am I even assssking? He cannot undersssstand me like my Massster.: I jump and nearly fall off the bench. I sit up and wipe my eyes as I look around.

"Who's there?" I keep looking around and suddenly I notice a big snake not that far from me. It was an Inland Taipan! I gasp and scoot back until my back is digging into the arms on the bench. I open my mouth to scream for help but the snake lets out some noises that surprising I understand. I blink.

:Calm down man child. You obviousssly undersssstood me. How?: I blink again and shake my head. I look around to make sure it wasn't some trick my uncle Sirius liked to pull on me but I don't see him anywhere. I look back at the snake and shudder. It was closer and its big golden eyes was observing me.

:I don't know.: I gasp when I am done speaking. That hadn't sounded like English to me! How am I speaking to this snake?

:Sssssilly man child…you are sssso lucky my Massster told me I could not eat you. At firssst you sssmelt ssso good I almossst did ssso, even though my Massster ssssaid not to.: I bite my lip at what the snake says.

:I am glad you Master told you not to eat me. I really don't want to be some snakes dinner.:

The snake rears back, and if snakes could show expression, the snake would have surprise on its face.

:Ssssome sssnake? Ssssome sssnake? Man child I tell you thisss now, I am not jussst sssome sssnake! I am an Inland Taipan and have blood of a Bassilissk in me. I am a powerful and dangeroussss sssnake, man child!: The snake rises up and I have to look up to be able to see its eyes. I start to shake a little.

:I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you.: I say quietly to the snake. The snake lowers itself again and looks at me, as if trying to see I am telling the truth.

:It isss alright man child. My Massster sssometimesss forgetsss, ssso I ssshould be usssed to thisss,: The snake sounds annoyed, not with me, but with this unknown Master of hers.

:Why can I speak to you?: I ask suddenly, not being able to control my curiosity anymore. The snake tilts her head as if thinking.

:I do not know. It wasss thought that only my Massster could speak Parssseltongue.: I blink and blink again.

:Parseltongue?: I ask feeling a little stupid. I felt like I should know what that was but yet I didn't.

:It isss how we are talking. It isss the language of sssnakesss.: The snake sticks her tongue out and closes it eyes. They open quickly and the snake looks around.

:Will your Master be mad that I can speak Parseltongue? Because he isn't the only one anymore?: The snake looks back at me.

:No man child he will not be mad. I am ssssure Tom will be very happy.: The snake almost sounds disapproving about that.

:Why would Tom be happy?: The snake lets out a hiss when I say her Master's name.

:Do not let my Massster catch you calling him Tom. I am the only one allowed to calm him that.:

:I am sorry. I didn't know.: I bite my lip and look down at my hands. I hear a weird hiss that sounds a little like a sigh and I look back up. I nearly fall backwards over the arm of the bench when I see the snake's eyes only a foot away from my own.

:Sssilly man child. It isss alright.: I smile slightly and the snake makes a small hiss that I interpret as her being happy. I start grinning full out than.

:I am Harry by the way. Harry Potter. What's your name? Oh and I am pleased to meet you: I continue grinning at the snake.

:The pleasssure isss all mine, young Harry. I am Nagini.:

:Ohh such a pretty name.: I croon as I lean forward without thinking and start petting the head of Nagini. Her scales were cool and smooth under his fingers. Nagini didn't seem to mind his touch as she was hissing low and softly as she leaned into his touch.

Suddenly the surreal atmosphere broke with the sound of a door opening and banging against the side of the house. Harry looks up and sees in the distance his mommy standing at the back door looking around frantically.

"Harry! Harry dear, where are you?" His mommy screams out suddenly. Harry bites his lip and looks back down at Nagini.

:I have to go now. Will I be able to see you again?: I ask Nagini quickly.

:Yess, I promissse you will sssee me again.: Nagini moves forward and rubs her nose against my cheek. I giggle quietly at the feeling. I quickly turn and kiss her nose before scrambling off the bench and running down the path of the garden. When I reach the edge I stop.

"I am here mommy!" I yell out and I see her turn to me. My mommy starts running towards me and I stay where I am, waiting for her. When she reaches me she grabs me and hugs me tightly.

"Oh Harry don't you ever do that again to me! Do you hear me? You scared mommy!" She says in my ear and I don't say anything but just hug her back. She lets me ago after a few minutes and I step back, as I grab one of her hands.

"I am sorry mommy. I just wanted to sit in the garden," I say giving her my best puppy dog eyes. She sighs and shakes her head.

"Oh Harry what am I going to do with you?" She ask as she leans down and picks me up.

"Give me cookies and kisses?" I ask innocently. She shakes her head and laughs. Her laugh sounds a little hysterical, showing how scared she really had been.

"Oh no cookies for you young man. It is time for bed for you!" She says as she starts walking towards the house. I pout but she keeps strong to what she says and in the end I really do not get any cookies before I go to bed.

**Well that's the second chapter! I hoped you liked it! Please review! I love knowing what people think of my stories!**


	3. Big, Bad Snake? I Think Not!

**I do not own Harry Potter sadly:(...during the middle of this chapter I will change the point of view from Harry's to James or Lily's.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I yawn as I sit down at the table in the kitchen. My mommy laughs at that and runs her fingers through my hair as she sets a plate of food in front of me. I smile. It was my favorite; bacon, eggs and ham! Oh yummy! I look up at mommy and she smiles down at me.

"Thank you mommy!" I say with a big grin on my face. She laughs and leans down to kiss me on the nose. I wrinkle my nose at that and giggle as I lean away. She laughs again and backs away.

"Oh no need to thank me baby," She says to me before turning and walking over towards the stove. I smile and turn to my food. I quickly start eating and making happy noises as I do. This was some really yummy food!

"So what do you have planned for today?" I look up from eating and over at my mommy. I swallow the food I am eating before I answer her.

"I am going to go sit in the garden and wait for the snake from last night to come back," I tell my mommy happily before I look down at my food. "The snake was really pretty momma! It was a dark black with hints of green in it! And it was really, really big! It was even prettier than any of the Inland Taipan I have seen in pictures," I say excitedly. I go to take another bite but the sound of glass hitting the floor and shattering causes me to look back up at my mommy quickly. I frown.

"Mommy what's wrong?" I ask her worriedly. She has a horrified look on her face. Without answering she rushes over to me and starts running her hands over me.

"Baby did the snake bite you?" She ask me quickly as she looks me over. I shake my head.

"No mommy," I say. Lily breathes a sigh of relief as she grabs Harry into her arms and pulls him close to her. _Oh thank Merlin he is alright._

"If you see that snake again Harry you run away. Run as fast as you can to get away."

"But mommy the snake-" I go to tell her how nice the snake is and that her name is Nagini but mommy stops me.

"No buts baby! If you see that snake, you run to your father or me, understood?" I nod my head to what she says.

"I understand mommy," I say quietly. I let out a small gasp when she clutches me to her even tighter than before and starts rocking me a little in her arms.

"I won't let him get you baby. I won't, I won't," I frown as my mommy starts chanting that over and over again. Won't let who get me?

Suddenly a figure, dressed in a dark grey rumpled suit, steps into the kitchen.

"Lily? What's going on here?" I look up and see my father. My mommy let's go of me and quickly stands up. She walks over to my father and grabs onto his arm. She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh James! Harry saw _his _Inland Taipan in our garden last night! Our garden, James! If _his_ snake can get in here, there is no telling if he can!" My mommy sounded very distressed and I feel bad. Maybe this was one of those times you weren't supposed to tell others about.

James quickly glances at Harry, looking him over for damage. When he sees none he gives a small sigh of relief. "Are you alright, Harry?" James ask his son.

I bite my lip as I look at my father. I nod my head as I look down at my feet and let my lip go. "Yes, sir. It didn't bite me at all."

"We have to tell Albus," My mommy says suddenly and I look up at her. "Harry, dear, stay here with your father. I will go make the fire call to him right now."

I nod my head to what my mommy says and she smiles at me sadly before walking out of the kitchen quickly. A thick tension suddenly fills the room after my mommy leaves. I look over at my father to see him studying me.

James sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I really am glad you are okay, Harry," He tells his son, breaking the awkward silence that had followed after Lily left the kitchen.

"Thank you, sir. I am sorry I frightened mother." James winces when Harry talks.

He looks away from Harry. Merlin, it pained him nearly as much to hear his son sounding so formal with him then to know his only child lacked the ability to do what he was gifted with. Harry rarely called him 'father' and the word 'daddy' seemed to be a memory of the past.

"Don't worry, Harry, everything will be alright, you'll see," The lie slips past James lips easily. He really wasn't sure if everything would be okay but he felt like he needed to comfort his son.

"Of course, sir."

**-1 week later-**

:Man child.: I look up from the flower bed I am weeding and into big, golden eyes. I gasp.

:Nagini!: I say excitedly as I rush closer to her. :I thought you would never come back!:

:I promisssed I would, man child.: She tells me as her tongue sticks out and touches my cheek lightly before going back in her mouth. I giggle a little. That had tickled.

:Nagini..I told my mommy about you and she wasn't very happy. Why?:

She lets out a hiss of annoyance and I bite my lip. :What did you all tell her?: She asks me.

:I just told her about how I saw a big, pretty Inland Taipan in our garden. I know how dangerous snakes like you are, but you wouldn't hurt me, would you, Nagini?: I ask her with big eyes.

:No man child I would never hurt you. You didn't tell her that you can ssspeak Parssseltongue, did you?: Nagini's tongue flicks out and in rapidly and it keeps doing that. I shake my head.

:No after I saw how upset she was I didn't say anything else.: I tell her.

:Very good, Harry. Now by the way, I bring a gift for you from my Massster.: Nagini easily changes the subject.

:Oh where is it?: I ask excitedly.

:Ssso impatient.: Nagini teases me as she carefully moves hair tail and removes a silver bracelet from her coils. She holds it out to me and I stop myself from squealing in delight.

:It's so pretty!: I say as I grab it. Indeed it was pretty. It was a snake in the shape of a circle and it was a dark gray with dark rubies for eyes. Each scale was perfect even, helping it to look like an actual snake.

:It looks really expensive. Are you sure this is meant for me?: I look up at Nagini. :I have nothing to give to your Master or you in return for this.:

:Ssso polite and formal. My, my, you are an adorable and ressspectable man child.: Nagini hisses in a pleased tone.

I blush and look away, trying to hide my face from her. :It is just so pretty. Way too pretty for me.:

:Nonsssenssse! My Tom told me to give to you and I did. He obviousssly wanted you to have it.:

I put the bracelet on and smile at how pretty it looks at me. Oh mommy would-

:Wait what if my mommy sees it? There is no way she will miss it. Then I would have to explain to her or father..: I pause before whispering James title. :..where I got it from.:

:No worriesss, young man child. My Tom hasss ssspelled it ssso that only Parssseltonguesss can sssee the bracelet.:

:Oh! Tom can do magic?: I ask with a small smile.

:Yesss of courssse he can do magic. How elssse can a perssson ssspeak to sssnakess?: I look at Nagini and the smile falls from my face and is replaced by a sneer.

:I am not magical though! I am..I am a squib!: I say.

Nagini suddenly rears back and rises up. :No sssquib can ssspeak Parssseltongue! Of thisss I am sssure!: She hiss angrily. I shake my head sadly as I look at her.

:I am sorry Nagini but I have never been able to do magic.:

:What sssillinesssssss. Just wait until tonight! You will see that you can do magic!:

:What happens tonight?: I ask, suddenly very curious.

:Patience man child, patience.: Nagini says before soft hissing fills the air as she begins to chuckle.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Meeting Tom and Waiting

**I do not own Harry Potter sadly :(**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Goodnight baby," My mommy says before she turns the lights off in my room. I smile and close my eyes.

"Goodnight mommy," I say and then I hear the door close. I wait until I hear my mommy's door close and I quickly turn the lamp on that is beside my bed. I look down at the bracelet on my wrist and smile. All day I had walked around, feeling tense, as I waited for somebody to notice my jewelry but true to her word, Nagini had been right.

My mommy and father hadn't been able to see the bracelet at all! I feel special because now I have a new gift I don't have to share with anyone! Not even Neville! Just as I am about to turn the lamp off, the ruby eyes of the snake bracelet I am wearing suddenly flash brightly. Bathing the room in a bright, red light. I close my eyes to protect them from the bright light.

"Hello, young Parseltongue," A soft strange voice speaks from close to me. I jump and open my eyes. I look with wide eyes at the man standing beside my bed.

The man had dark brown hair that looked windblown and dark red eyes. His eyes were as red as the rubies on the bracelet I was wearing right now.

"Who are you?" I ask as I lean away from him.

"I am Nagini's Master. My pet has spoken very highly of you, little one," The man says with small smile as he sits on a chair that suddenly appears out of nowhere. I stare at the chair. I rarely saw magic so seeing that was pretty amazing.

"Oh…oh..oh! Wait so you're Tom?" I ask him, smiling.

I bite my lip when suddenly the smile drops from the man's face and is replaced by an angry look. It is silent for a few minutes and I start to worry that Tom will leave.

"Yes, I am Tom. Since you know my name, might I perhaps know yours?" Tom ask me as he leans back in his chair and crosses his legs. I almost giggle because I only seen really women and really old men do that but I stop myself.

"I am Harry, Harry Potter. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Tom," I say.

:The pleasure is all mine, young one.:

I know immediately when Tom switches to Parseltongue. Without a visible snake to see, I am able to see the difference between English and Parseltongue really easily.

:Nagini said that before me, that you used to be the only Parseltongue.: I hiss back. :I am sorry to take away such a wonderful gift like that.:

:Never be sorry, Harry. I am in fact very happy to see another Parseltongue. Speaking to snakes is wonderful and now I have another wizard to converse with.:

I bite my lip nervously and then release it with a small sigh. :I am not a wizard but my mommy is a witch and my..father..is a wizard.:

:Tsk, tsk, Harry. Nagini told me about how you thought you are a squib. Really Harry only somebody with magical abilities would be able to talk to snakes!:

:But..but they said I was a squib! They said I would never do magic! I heard them! Father was very upset when he found out that I am not like them!: My bottom lip starts to quiver. Oh great I was going to cry! I bite my lip to stop it from moving.

:Don't cry little one. The most priceless of gifts are the ones hidden and I can sense that in you. You do have power but it is just hidden away. How else do you think you are able to converse with snakes? How else do you think I am able to appear here, almost as if I actually was here in person? If it wasn't for your powers I wouldn't have been able to appear here.: I frown and move my hand forward slowly. I gasp when it goes through Tom. I look at him with wide eyes, my sadness forgotten for a few seconds but then I remember.

:But my parents..:

:Hush now, Harry. Would you like me to help you unleash that magic ability? I can help you discover it and use it, if you let me.:

:You mean I will be able to use magic like my mommy? Be a real wizard?: I start to smile.

:I give you my word as the Heir of Slytherin, Harry, that I will help you, young Harry Potter.: Tom hissed quietly. "But first you must promise something in return.:

:Oh anything!: I say excitedly. I would promise anything to make my mommy and..father..happy.

:You must promise not to tell anyone about this. About Nagini, the bracelet, me or about how I am helping you. Can you promise not to tell anyone about that, Harry?:

I bite my lip. I had been wanting to tell my mommy and Neville but now I know I can't. :I promise Tom! I promise I wont tell anyone. This will just be our secret.: I say smiling shyly at Tom.

:Good Harry.: Tom says as he stands up. When he moves off it, the chair disappears.

:I must be going now Harry but I will be in contact with you soon. Try to get some sleep now.: I try not to look sad at what Tom says but I know I don't manage it.

:Okay..goodnight Tom.: I say as I lay back down under my blanket. It is silent for a few seconds, making me think Tom had left already.

:Goodnight, Harry.: I hear whispered quietly. I open my eyes just in time to see the red lights from the rubies dimming and the lamp shutting off on its own.

**-5 days later-**

It had been almost a week since Tom had visited me and I was starting to get worried. At first I thought he was just testing me to see if I would keep my promise but with each passing day it became harder not to be anxious. Especially when yesterday, a tall elderly wizard came over.

I wrinkled my nose as my parents rushed forward to meet to the stranger. His mommy and father treated the man with the utmost respect, but I couldn't understand why. The man looked like an old grandfather with waist length silver grey hair and an equally long beard. I could even see small beads and trinkets tied to his facial hair! The wizard also wore the weirdest of clothes and that was saying something because some of things his uncle Sirius owned. The robes the man was wearing was a deep blue, with bright white starts flying around the fabric, and a few cows jumping over a moon.

_Mental_, was my first thought when he entered the house. _He looks even crazier than uncle Padfoot when he has had too many butterbeers. _While his clothes bothered me, it was his eyes that really got to me. His icy, blue, glacier like ices. They actually twinkled! Almost as if the man was up to no good!

"Harry, I want you to meet Albus Dumbledore," Lily says, introducing her son to the man.

Harry stared down at the floor as he shuffled towards the man. "Hello," I say quietly.

Dumbledore crouches down to my height and puts his hand under my chin and lifts it up so I look into his eyes. "It is an honor to meet you, young Harry Potter," Albus greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Dumbledore," I say. Immediately after speaking I feel a soft pressure against my mind and I don't like it. It's not painful or uncomfortable..it was just odd. I really didn't like it. I wanted it gone! And suddenly, just like that, it was gone. Something shined in Mr. Dumbledore's eyes before he patted my head and stands up.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" He says to my parents. My mommy quickly ushers me to my room where I have a perfect view of the backyard from my bedroom window. I frown when I see Mr. Dumbledore pull his wand out and start waving it around. Yellowish sparks start to fly out of the wand and spread out over the yard, almost like fireworks. I feel a pang of envy in my heart at the sight of him doing magic.

"Just wait mommy. Just you wait. I will be doing magic too and you will be proud," I whisper.

**-2 days later-**

A few more days pass without Tom visiting and I have started to feel depressed so when mommy suggest that we go visit Neville and his grandmother I jumped at the chance. It had been weeks since I last seen my best mate after all! Neville, like me, was supposed to be important but I don't know why. Mommy was always setting playdates up for us which I don't mind anymore because he is my best mate but before I used to hate it.

"Harry!" The boy calls out from the doorway of the floo room.

I quickly dash out of the fireplace, flecks of ashes flying from my shoulders, and I envelope Neville in a warm hug.

"I have missed you, Nev!" I say quietly to Neville.

"I have missed you too, Harry!" Neville says as we pull back from the hug. I hear the whoosh of the flames behind me and we turn towards the fireplace. My mommy steps out and is quickly followed by my father.

"Oh hello Neville dear! How are you?" My mommy says the moment she sees Neville. Neville starts to blush right away and looks down at the floor.

"I am good, Mrs. Potter," He says quietly. "And you?" He looks up.

"I am good, thank you for asking dear. Now where is your grandmother? I am sure you two won't be joining us three adults for lunch while you get caught up?" She raises her eyebrow as she smiles.

"She is in the formal living room waiting with tea for Mr. Potter and you," Neville says.

"Thank you Neville," My father says before my mommy and him are both walking out of the floo room. It is quiet for a few minutes before Neville and I look at each other.

"So how are you doing?" I ask Neville with a big grin on my face.

"I am doing good except I had a little scared a few days ago, but everything is alright now."

I frown. "Scare? What happened, Nev?"

"Gran and I were in the backyard when she saw a man dressed in black in the bushes! Dumbledore had to come over and do something with the wards."

"He came here too?" I say with a gasp. "A few days ago he came to my house but I never got to hear what he said and after he left mommy and father never spoke of it."

"He most likely strengthened the wards around your house, like he did to mind," Neville tells me. He grabs my hand. "Come on! Let's go to the backyard!"

"I heard a secret," Neville tells me when we get outside. "It was about You-Know-Who."

"Huh? Who's that?" I ask.

Neville rolls his eyes at me. "The Dark Lord, duh!" He says. "He is a really, really bad wizard that wants to kill anyone who gets in his way. That's why Dumbledore came here. I am supposed to be protected."

"Why? What have you done?"

"It's not what I have done but what I am supposed to do! That's the secret. I heard Gran and Dumbledore talking about it before he left. There is a prophecy that says I am the only one who can defeat You-Know-Who. So until I am older I have to be really careful!"

"Wow! That is amazing Nev!" I say with a small giggle. "Would it be bad of me to say congratulations?"

"Oh Harry," Neville giggles. "Yes I think it would be bad." He rolls his eyes again but keeps giggling.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Please review!**


	5. Of Tiger Lilies and Mad Fathers

**I do not own Harry Potter sadly :(.. In this chapter it will be switching around a lot for perspectives.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My Gran and I got some new flowers in our garden. I think they are Tiger Lillies! You want to go check them out?" I look up at Neville from the picture I had been drawing of Nagini. I smile and nod my head.

"Sure!" I say setting my black crayon down. I quickly get off the chair I had been sitting on around the table in the dining room and hurry after Neville, who was already halfway out the doorway.

"What color are the flowers?" I ask Neville curiously.

"They are pink and white. There are some red ones too but there isn't that many," Neville tells me as we walk down the hallway towards the back of his house.

"Oh cool. I like the orange ones the best. That's why we have a bunch in our garden at home." I stop talking. "To be honest I only like them a lot because they remind me of my mommy."

"Really? That's nice," Neville suddenly looks sad and I feel bad. Sometimes I forgot he didn't have a mommy.

"What kind of flowers remind you of your grandma?" I ask Neville suddenly, hoping that would make him happy.

"Red roses…because she is pretty but really prickly." I giggle at what he says and Neville giggles along with me.

I smile when I see the back door and I start walking faster. I see Neville do the same and I narrow my eyes. No I was going to get there first! I start running and pass Neville quickly. I hear Neville let out a small noise of surprise but I don't pay attention as I keep running. I give a small shout of joy when I reach the door and I turn around just in time for Neville, who had started to run, to ram into me. I back into the door.

"Oomph!" I say as I hit the door. Neville quickly moves back and is blushing.

"Oh Merlin, Harry, I didn't mean to do that! I am so sorry!" I shake my head and smile.

"It's okay Nev. It's not your fault," I say to him. I turn and open the door. I bend down and hold my arm out. "Ladies first," I say teasingly.

"Oi!" Neville says as he walks past me and I just giggle as I follow after him.

**-In the Living Room at Longbottom Manor-**

"The boys aren't joining us?" Mrs. Longbottom ask Lily and James when they walk into the living room.

"No. They haven't seen each other for weeks so I decided to let them have fun, Augusta. I hope that isn't a problem?" Lily ask as she and James take a seat on the couch across from Mrs. Longbottom.

"No, no it isn't any problem. Poor Neville has been dying to see Harry for weeks now so I guess letting them be on their own for a while will do them some good." Mrs. Longbottom shakes her head as she waves her hand. Suddenly with a pop a House Elf appears. "I had a fall the other day so I have been having to rely on poor little Nana here to help out around here." She turns to Nana. "Please bring the Potters and I some tea, Nana."

"Yes, Mistress!" And with a pop the House Elf disappears. Within seconds there is another pop and the tea appears in front of them on the table. Mrs. Longbottom begins pouring everyone a cup.

"So Albus told me the other day while he was here that he had to go to your house as well?" Mrs. Longbottom raises her eyebrow as she ask this, signaling that she wanted them to tell her why.

"Well you see-" James starts to say but Lily breaks him off.

"HIS snake was at our house! Harry saw it in our backyard!" Lily says quickly.

Mrs. Longbottom shakes her head. "So I am assuming he strengthened your wards as well? He did that here. Had to because just last week while Neville and I were out in the backyard I saw a man in black robes!" She puts her hand over her heart. "I was so afraid that I grabbed Neville and ran for the house! I flooed right to Hogwarts just to tell Albus..but of course Albus is a busy man so he wasn't able to show up until yesterday."

"I am so happy that in a few years that Neville will be learning how to protect himself when he goes to Hogwarts." Mrs. Longbottom stops and stares at James who had stood up while she had been talking. "Oh James I am sorry I forgot!"

"What? Forgot that my son is a squib?" James says angrily. "That's funny because I sure as can never forget." Lily jumps to her feet.

"James!" James turns to her and she winces at the glare he sends her way.

"What? It's the truth Lily! You and others need to stop dancing around it! Our son is a squib! He isn't going to Hogwarts and that-" James stops talking and turns away, taking deep breaths to help himself calm down.

"I am going to go find Harry. We are going home," And with that James walks out of the living room.

Lily can feel tears coming to her eyes but she forces herself not to let them fall as she turns back to Mrs. Longbottom.

"Well I…I am sorry about that Augusta," Lily says quietly. Mrs. Longbottom stands up and walks over to Lily and grabs her left hand. She puts her other hand over their joined hands and looks at Lily.

"It is alright dear. Now just remember if you need somewhere to stay, that I always have room for you. Both Harry and you," Mrs. Longbottom tells Lily. Lily feels a tear fall and she quickly wipes it away.

"Thank you," She whispers.

James can feel his magic. Whenever he was feeling a strong emotion was when he could feel it best. He sighs as he slows down when he reaches the dining room. Looking around he frowns when he doesn't see Harry and Neville. James is about to walk out of the room when he notices drawings on the table.

Walking closer to it he sees one that is of a horse looking thing. He smiles at that. It looked like something Neville would draw. He looks over at the other one and his mouth falls open. It was a drawing of HIS snake! James quickly grabs the drawing and looks at it. Harry had to have been the one to draw this..but why? Was he so scared of the snake that he was having nightmares? He had read somewhere once that children sometimes tend to draw what they dream about.

Shaking his head James shoves the drawing into the pocket of his jeans and walks out of the dining room, deciding to find Harry and Neville first before he thinks about what this drawing could possibly mean.

**-Outside in the Longbottom Garden-**

"Oh Neville they are so pretty!" I say as I look at the Tiger Lillies. I reach out and touch the petals of one of them. "And the petals feel so soft!"

"I know! I was so happy when Gran got them for me!" Neville is grinning at me, his cheeks a little pink from how proud he was feeling. I smile at him.

"Do you have any other new flowers?" I ask him excitedly. He shakes his head and I feel slightly sad.

"No but in the garden for the potion ingredients Gran has, there are some new plants. You want to go see them?" He ask me and I nod my head.

"Yes!" I say quickly and he laughs as he turns. We both start walking out of this garden and towards the other garden.

"What do the plants do?" I ask Neville.

"I don't really know but I know one is supposed to go into the potion that helps when people get the Wizards Flu." My eyes go wide.

"Ooooh that is so cool! Mommy wants some plants that can go into potions in our garden but father won't allow that."

"Oh that is sad. I would die if I were you," Neville says, his voice sounding serious.

I look at him. "I know! I almost do die!" I shake my head as I look towards the garden we were walking to.

"Harry!" I hear my name and I look around. I look towards the house and notice my father standing on the patio.

"Oh my father is calling me." I say when both Neville and I stop walking.

"Well let's go see what he wants!" Neville says grabbing my hand.

I let out a small groan. I didn't want to do that! Despite not wanting to do that I let Neville drag me behind him towards my father. When we reach the stairs Neville lets go of my hand and we both run up the steps. I beat Neville by at least five seconds and he lets out a small pout as he leans against the railing, breathing a little hard. I smile at him and I turn towards the house. My smile drops when I see my father. Oh right.

"We are going home now Harry." I look up at him and I hear Neville let out a noise of sadness.

"What! Why?" I ask him quickly.

"That is none of your business. Now say goodbye to Neville. I will be waiting with your mother in the floo room." And with that James turns and walks back into the house. I start after him and when he is out of view I let out small yell.

"I hate how he does that!" I say as I turn towards Neville, who has a sad look on his face. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I shouldn't get so worked up I guess. "I am sorry but I have to go Neville."

"It's okay Harry. It's not your fault." He walks over to me and hugs me. "Promises me you won't wait weeks to come see me though, please?"

"I promise I won't wait weeks Neville!" I say as I hug him back.

**-At Hogwarts-**

I stare down at the parchment in my hands and I sigh. On the parchment it showed the results of one Harry James Potter from when he was a baby. The documents were clearly fake but at the time, years ago, nobody had ever noticed. For years nobody had ever questioned these but when I had visited the family a few days ago the boy had given me a surprise when he had pushed me out of his mind, squibs surely weren't able to do that!

So once I had returned to Hogwarts I had owled the Ministry and St. Mungo's about these records. I had quickly gotten a reply and within a few hours I had them. I run a hand through my beard. Oh how was I supposed to tell this family that the son they thought would never do...

"Albus!" I quickly shove the papers under a stack of books as I stand up and stare at my Deputy Headmistress. Later I would deal with the problem, right now I had more important things to do.

**Well there you go! I even gave you a little bit of what what Dumbledore was thinking when Harry pushed him from his mind! I hope you liked reading and will review!**


	6. Just Scream and Cry

**I do not own Harry Potter sadly :(...anyways this chapter starts out from Toms POV and at the second half switches over to Harry's POV.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I let out a scream of rage as I push my bedroom doors open and walk through them. I see Nagini lift her head up. I sense her watching me as I stalk over to my closet and open the doors. Ignoring her mostly though I walk into the closet and grab a fresh black robe, the ones I am wearing being covered in blood. I walk back out and quickly make my way towards the bathroom.

:Tom what happened?: I look over at Nagini to see a concerned look in her eyes. I sigh as I stop and run my hand through my hair.

:Dumbledore hass sstrengthened the wardss around both Harry's and that Longbottom child's homess!: I say, the 's' being lengthened out in my anger.

:I understand about Harry's but why that Longbottom's S?: Nagini moves off the chair she had been relaxing on by the fire and slithers over to me. I sigh and lean down to grab her. She quickly wraps herself around me, not caring about the blood on me.

:It seemss that ssome of my Death Eaterss think that it would pleasse me if they were to capture the Longbottom child! That fool Avery I wass jusst telling you about a few weeksss ago went to the Longbottom Manor and tried to get to the child!: I walk into the bathroom and over to the shower. I turn the shower on.

:From some sourcess today I heard that Dumbledore had strengthened the wards around both homes and when I demanded why..Avery stepped forward and confessed to it! I of course got angry and well….I am not sso sssorry to ssay that Mrs. Avery will be having a funeral within the week!: I hear Nagini let out a small hissy chuckle of hers.

:Oh Massster, you need to learn to control that temper of yoursss!: I shake my head as I lean down and let Nagini slither off me.

:I do not have a temper!: I snap at her. Turning my back to her I begin to undress quickly. Just as I am about to step into the shower suddenly something Nagini says comes to mind. I turn back to her, not caring that I was naked.

:Nagini what did you mean you understand why Harry's house had to have the wards strengthened?:

:Oh after I firssst met the man child he told hisss mother the next day about the sssnake that vissted him. He sssaid hiss mother freaked out.: I nod my head. Hmm alright. I turn back towards the shower and step in. I let out a hiss of pleasure when the warm water hits my achy body. Mmm this feels nice.

I just stand under the spray of warm water for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling. Sighing I grab the body wash and begin washing myself. After I am sure I am clean I shut the water off and step out of the shower. I grab a towel and begin to towel off. I quickly get dressed in the fresh black robes I had grabbed from before.

:Have a date, Massster?: I ignore what Nagini says as I walk over to the mirror and grab a comb. I start combing my hair but stop. I look at myself. Hmm I looked better without it combed.

:Tom?: I sigh and look at Nagini.

:No..not a date. We are going to see Harry tonight.: I look at myself once more in the mirror to make sure I look okay. I nod my head at what I see and turn towards the door. :Come on Nagini. We have to hurry.:

I hear her following me. :Tom how are we going to sssee the man child? Hisss homesss wardsss have been ssstrengthened.:

:The bracelet I had you give him of course. Even with the wards being strengthened we will still be able to get through to Harry.: Nagini doesn't answer me and it is a silent walk out of my room and all the way to my office.

When we reach my office I walk over to the huge black chair behind my desk and sit down. Nagini slithers onto my lap and I run my hand along her as I wave my hand over the top drawer of my desk. The drawer immediately flies open and a silver bracelet comes flying out. I look down at it as I catch it. The bracelet matched the one I had given Harry perfectly, except this one was bigger. I put it around my wrist and I start to speak.

"Viva!" The eyes of the snake begin to glow a bright red. I continue talking to help us get to Harry.

"Nos volumus unum turpis!"

**-At the Potters Home-**

"You sure you don't want any desert, love?" I look up from the food I had been pushing around for the last half hour. I shake my head.

"No mommy. I am not really hungry. May I please be excused?" I ask her. I see her look over at my father and bite her lip but my father just ignores us and continues with talking to uncle Sirius and uncle Remus. I see uncle Remus glance over at mommy and give her a small, sad smile and I frown. My mommy sighs.

"Alright baby but please eat another piece of broccoli before you go," She tells me. I smile and quickly stab a piece of broccoli and put it in my mouth. I chew it and swallow it.

"Now may I go?" I ask. She nods her head.

"Yes you may go," She says. I smile and get off my chair. I walk over to her at the head of the table and hug her. She looks surprised for a moment but then she smiles and hugs me back.

"I love you mommy," I whisper. She kisses my forehead.

"I love you too, my little angel." I giggle at being called her little angel and I turn to walk out of the dining room. I don't make it to the door even before my uncles call me back for hugs. I quickly run over to them and hug them.

"You almost forgot me! How could you forget me Prongslet? I thought I was your favorite uncle!" Uncle Sirius pouts and I giggle.

"I am sorry uncle Padfoot!" I say as I give him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. He hugs me back and then I pull away and move over to uncle Remus.

"Favorite uncle? I am sorry Sirius but you must be getting yourself mixed up with me because I am his favorite uncle. Right, Harry?" I giggle and shake my head as I hug uncle Remus who hugs me back tightly.

"You're both my favorite uncles!" I say as I pull back from my uncle. Sirius has a smug look on his face.

"See Remus I am his favorite!" Sirius says to Remus. Remus rolls his eyes.

"Sirius, you idiot, the boy said we both are his favorite!" I giggle as the two suddenly start bickering over that.

"Weren't you going to go to your room, Harry?" I look over at my father, for it had been he who had spoken. Uncle Remus and uncle Sirius stop bickering and look at my father.

"Yes I was going to father," I say quietly.

"Well shouldn't you get going?" My father asks me. I nod my head and am about to speak again but my mommy beats me to it.

"James dear if Harry wants to talk to his uncles for a few more minutes then don't stop him." She has a warning sound in her voice. I know that sound. It's the sound that says if you don't stop now I will start another screaming match with you.

"Ah now Lily, James is right. Harry did say he was going to go-" Uncle Sirius starts to talk but uncle Remus stops him.

"Now Sirius, James here is in the wrong. It is Lily who is right," Uncle Remus tells uncle Sirius. I see the angry look on all four adults on their faces and I start to back up, slowly out of the room.

None of them notice me leaving and I quickly turn and start running. I make it to the stairs before the screaming starts. I block out what is being shouted as I rush up the stairs. When I reach my room I throw the door open and close it quickly. The silence of my room sounds amazing. I lean back against the door and slid down as I lean on it, all the way until I am sitting on the floor. I wrap my arms around my legs as I begin to cry. It was my fault they were fighting. I jump when I hear a really loud yell and I begin to cry even harder.

:Harry?: I jump and I lift my head up. I wipe my eyes and they grow wide when I notice Tom and Nagini standing there a few feet away from me.

:T-Tom? N-Nagini? W-what are you d-doing here?: I stutter a little as I talk sense I am still crying. Oh stop crying! More tears keep coming despite what I had just told myself to do.

:What isss wrong man child? Are you hurt?: Nagini appears by me in seconds and is sticking her tongue out. I shake my head as I rub my face.

:No not really.: I say quietly. Tom opens his mouth to ask what I mean when suddenly there is a few more shouts that are loud enough for us to hear all the way up in my room. I see anger flash across Tom's face but it disappears and is replaced by a blank look.

:What is happening down there?: Tom hissed softly as he kneels down right in front of me. I bite my lip and shake my head. I don't want to tell them because if I did they might hate me for starting a fight between my family.

:It isss alright if you tell usss Harry.: Nagini hisses as leans forward and runs her nose along my cheek. Usually that would make me giggle but right now I didn't feel like giggling. It actually causes me to freeze. Did I really feel her? How? I thought Tom said that the bracelet didn't really bring them here?

:My mommy, father, and my uncles are all fighting because of me again.: I look down, not wanting to see the hate in Tom's and Nagini's eyes. It is silent for a few minutes and more tears come to my eyes. They hate me! I jump when suddenly warm fingers grab my chin in a tight grip and force me to look up. Tom's red eyes are blazing with anger. I push back against the door.

:Harry what is happening between your family is not your fault! The fight is their problem and fault, not yours!: He hisses at me angrily.

:But I wasn't- Tom stops me.

"Harry! Listen to me closely, IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT," Tom speaks as he brings his face closer to mine. I swallow thickly and nod my head.

"Okay," I whisper. Tom sighs and closes his eyes as he lets go of my chin and leans back.

:Good because I do not like seeing you so sad.:

**I really hope you enjoyed this! I have been thinking of making more chapters with Tom's POV but it seems a little hard to do his POV for me..what do you guys think, should I do more with his POV? Please review!**


	7. Portkey

**I do not own Harry Potter sadly :(...the beginning of this chapter starts off from the ending of chapter 6 but then it switches up a bit with POV..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I blush as I wipe away the rest of my tears. :Thank you Tom..and you too, Nagini.: I hiss softly as I look up at them from under my eyelashes.

Tom smiles at me. :No need to thank me little one.:

It is silent for a few seconds but it's not an awkward silence. It's a good silence. I am about to ask Tom how long he will be here for when I remember something.

:Tom how are Nagini and you here? Like here, here? You said before that you couldn't really come here but it would look like you were here.: I hiss, feeling very confused.

**-Toms POV-**

I feel the familiar tug in my stomach area that comes with using a Portkey. I close my eyes and listen to the sound of wind as Nagini and I are transported from my office into Harry's bedroom. I let out a small gasp when suddenly I land on something.

:Get off me Tom!:

I open my eyes and see that I am laying on my stomach and that I am on top of Nagini. I quickly move off of her and open my mouth to apologize to her when the bedroom door suddenly is thrown open and closed. My wand is my hand automatically and the killing curse is on the tip of my tongue but I freeze when I see its Harry.

I put my wand back up my robes sleeves as I watch Harry lean against his bedroom door and slide down to the floor. I frown when he wraps his arms around his legs. What was wrong with the child? Suddenly there is a loud yell that causes me to jump and Nagini to let out a small hiss. What was that about? I look down at her but quickly look back at Harry when what he is doing grows louder. The boy was..he was..crying! I walk closer towards him and bend down a little.

:Harry?: I hiss out, trying to get his attention.

I frown when he jumps as he lifts his head to look at me. Hmm I would need to teach him to be more aware of his surroundings. Though now is not the time for that I guess. I watch as Harry wipes his eyes and they grow wide when he notices Nagini and me.

:T-Tom? N-Nagini? W-what are you d-doing here?: He stutter a little as he talks and I almost smile. That was…cute.

:What isss wrong man child? Are you hurt?: Nagini quickly slithers over to Harry in seconds and is sticking her tongue out. I watch as he shakes his head as he rubs his face.

:No not really.: He tells us quietly. I opens my mouth to ask what he means when suddenly there is a few more shouts that are very loud. What was happening down stairs? Suddenly I feel very angry and I know that it was showing by the small wince Harry gave. I quickly take control of my facial expressions and make my face blank.

:What is happening down there?: I hiss softly as I kneel down right in front of Harry. Harry bites his lip and shakes his head.

:It isss alright if you tell usss Harry.: Nagini hisses as she leans forward and runs her nose along Harry's cheek. Usually that would make him giggle from what she told me but right now it wasn't doing that. I notice Harry starting to look really tense.

:My mommy, father, and my uncles are all fighting because of me again.: Harry looks down at the floor. Those idiots were letting him think they were fighting because of him!? I grab Harry's chin in a tight grip and force him to look up. I know my red eyes are probably blazing with anger but right now I didn't really care. I notice Harry push back against the door but I ignore that.

:Harry what is happening between your family is not your fault! The fight is their problem and fault, not yours!: I hiss at him angrily.

:But I wasn't- I stop him.

"Harry! Listen to me closely, IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT," I speak as I bring my face closer to his. When he nods his head I know he isn't really agreeing with me, that he probably still has his doubts but it is a start.

"Okay," He whispers. I sigh and close my eyes as I let go of his chin and lean back.

:Good because I do not like seeing you so sad.:

I watch as his cheeks turn red and he wipes away the rest of his tears. :Thank you Tom..and you too, Nagini.: He hisses softly as he looks up at us from under his eyelashes.

I allow myself to smiles at me. :No need to thank me little one.:

It grows silent after that as I think of possible ways of killing Harry's parents and uncles without having Harry hating me. I really wanted to get those..people..back for making Harry cry. He was just a small innocent child, he didn't need to be feeling this pain. _And it has nothing to do with wanting to avenge somebody for your own past? _I ignore that thought that pops up into my mind. I almost jump when Harry starts to talk.

:Tom how are Nagini and you here? Like here, here? You said before that you couldn't really come here but it would look like you were here.: He hisses and I can tell he is confused.

I sigh a little as I rub the back of my neck. :Well, Harry, do you know what Portkey's are?: I hiss, hoping he says yes so I wouldn't need to explain what they are to him. He nods his head.

:Yes uncle Remus, mommy and I used one last year when we went to Scotland to visit uncle Remus's family!: Harry grins at me, excitement shining in his eyes, showing just how much fun he must have had in Scotland.

:Yes well..: I hold my wrist up so that Harry can see the bracelet I have on it. He lets out a small gasp.

:Oh Tom it looks just like mine!: He hisses out, as he reaches forward and touches it lightly. I smile at that.

:Yes it looks the same but it is different. You see it is Portkey of sort except it is not exactly the same as the one you used to travel to Scotland. This Portkey here is spelled to take me to you whenever I tell it to. The first night I came to visit you I didn't have this Portkey finished and was only able to use a spell that allowed me to travel through your bracelet and appear in your room like an apparition.: I tell Harry, hoping he is smart enough, as I think he is, to understand what I just said.

:Ohh okay. So for now on you can really appear in my room, not just like a ghost like last time?: I nod my head to what Harry ask.

:Yes, Harry. I can actually appear in your room.:

After that Harry just talks about his mother's and his garden and I listen, a smile on my face. I notice one of those muggle clocks on his nightstand and I sigh. It was getting late and I still had things to do. I tell Harry this and I see he looks sad and I feel a little bad but I couldn't help it, I had things to do.

:Will you come visit me soon?: Harry ask us before we leave. I look at him and think. Hmm tomorrow I have a meeting with my Death Eaters and the next there is a raid planned. So I should be able to see him maybe in two days.

:In two days is as soon as I can come next, is that fine?: I tell him. He nods his head and smiles.

:Yes!: Nagini and I both laugh at Harry. His excitement to see us again was..it was actually very refreshing. Not many people liked to see us. When he laughs I let myself smile again.

:Goodbye man child. Try to ssstay out of trouble.: Nagini hisses at Harry from around my shoulders.

:I will try.: He tells her as he sits on his bed. He waves to us again. :Goodnight.:

:Goodnight, Harry.: I hiss before I start saying the words that would activate the Portkey and transport Nagini and I back to my office.

:Ssssleep well young man child.: Nagini hisses and with that I look at Harry one last time before that feeling I felt earlier starts again.

**-Harry's POV-**

Tom and Nagini stay for a while longer but eventually Tom remembers he has things to do and tells me that. I feel sad that Tom and Nagini have to leave but I don't complain because I know they have important things to do.

:Will you come visit me soon?: I ask them before they leave. Tom looks at me and seems to be thinking.

:In two days is as soon as I can come next, is that fine?: I quickly nod my head and smile.

:Yes!: He and Nagini both laugh at me. I laugh as well because Nagini's laugh sounds funny sense she is a snake.

:Goodbye man child. Try to ssstay out of trouble.: Nagini says from around Toms shoulders.

:I will try.: I tell her as I set on my bed. I wave to them both one more time. :Goodnight.:

:Goodnight, Harry.: Tom hissed before he starts saying weird things. I don't understand what he says. I look down and see my bracelet flash a bright red and I look up and see his doing the same.

:Ssssleep well young man child.: Nagini hisses and with that Tom and her disappear.

I fall backwards on my bed and let out a loud sigh. Now I felt lonely and it was too quiet. I listen to see if I can hear any yelling but they seemed to have stopped. I wonder what they are doing now? I sit up and hop off my bed and walk over to the door.

I open it slowly and peak out, to make sure nobody was in the hallway. When I don't see anyone I open the door all the way and walk out, closing the door behind me. I walk towards the stairs and I walk down them a little, staying as silent as I can so I can see if I can hear anything. I hear laughing and I frown. They went from fighting to laughing? That was a little weird.

**Well what did you think? Please review!**


	8. Best Mates and Surprises

**I do not own Harry Potter sadly :(..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Harry, dear, I have a question to ask you." I set the cookie, that I had been eating, down as I look up at my mommy. I had been thinking about Tom and got lost in thought. It had been three days and Tom had said he would come over in two days! My mommy must have been calling my name because she had a worried look on her face.

"Okay mommy," I say, giving her my full attention. My mommy sits down on a chair next to me and sighs.

"Harry, sweetie.." My mommy stops and shakes her head. "Neville..he is your best mate, right?" I nod my head, feeling a little confused that she is asking.

"Well Neville's Grandmother needs to go away for a few weeks and she asked your father and me if we would look after Neville for her."

"Where does Mrs. Longbottom have to go?" I ask, feeling curious.

"Some..family of hers from..France are in need of her help and she doesn't feel safe bringing Neville along with her. Now Harry..would you mind if Neville stayed here a few weeks?" I shake my head. I know my mom is lying to me where Mrs. Longbottom needs to go but I don't say anything.

"No! I wouldn't mind mommy!" I start grinning. I was happy Neville was going to be staying here. "When will Neville be coming here?"

"In a few minutes. Your father just left to go pick him up." I bite my lip. "I know what you are probably thinking is that it's a short notice but Mrs. Longbottom just got the letter.." I don't tell my mommy that its weird Mrs. Longbottom got a letter from family in France instead of being Fired Called..because I know she is lying.

"Oh okay mommy," I say. She looks at me and smiles, relief evident on her face.

"Good." She reaches forward and runs her hand through my hair. "Gosh you are so smart for your age, you know that?" I nod my head and giggle.

"Yes I know that mommy!" I say, grinning. "Will daddy be flooing home with Neville or Apparating with him?"

"They will be flooing back here," My mommy says, a smile appearing on her face.

"Okay. Can I go wait in the Floo room for them?" She nods her head.

Before she is even finished nodding her head, I am up and running for the stairs. I run up the stairs as fast I can and I keep running down the hallway until I reach the door at the end. I stop and lean against the door, slightly out of breath.

After a few seconds I get my breathing under control and I open the door. I shiver at how cold it is when I walk in. The Floo room was actually just a guest room that mommy didn't like to let anyone use because of how scary it was..well that was my theory at least. Mommy claims that it is because it is the only room in the house with a fireplace big enough to have it connect to the Floo so she likes using it as a Floo room.

I close the door and walk over towards the bench that is placed in front of the huge brick fireplace. I didn't really like it in this room. It was..depressing. The walls were an ugly grey and the fireplace was made out of light grey rock. The bench I was sitting on now was even grey! The room had no color in it at all!

Suddenly a green fire springs to life in the fire place and I jump. I smile when I see Neville come tumbling out the fire. "Neville!" I jump to my feet and run over to Neville and throw my arms around him.

"Harry!" Neville's arms go around me quickly. I see more green fire spring to life in the fire place and I pull back from Neville and pull him by one of his arms away from the fire place. Seconds later my father is stepping out of the fireplace. He sees me standing there, holding onto Nevilles arm.

"Oh your mother had you waiting her for us?" I shake my head.

"No father. I just wanted to be here when you two got here," I tell my father. He nods his head.

"Well you boys can run along and do whatever you want for now. I am going to go set Nevilles things up in your room and make a bed for him in there." I nod my head, not even caring that my parents had not bothered to ask if I wanted Neville to stay in my room while he stayed with us.

"Okay father." My father nods his head at the both of us and then he leaves the room. Neville turns to look at me as soon as my father is gone.

"I am so happy to be staying here with you for the next few weeks!" He says, grinning at me. I grin back.

"I am happy that you're going to be staying as well!" I pull on Neville's arm that I am still holding and start dragging him out of the Floo room. "Come on! I have some things I want to show you!"

"Oooh what things?" I look back at Neville over my shoulder and smile.

"It's a surprise!" I tell him. I look ahead again and pull him all the way to the stairs. I let go of his arm then and start walking down the stairs.

"You know I hate surprises!" Neville says. I roll my eyes.

"Nev!"

"Fine! But if it is a bad surprise and I somehow get hurt I will hurt you!" I roll my eyes again and giggle.

"Oh as if! You wouldn't even be able to catch me!" I say. We reach the bottom of the stairs and I keep walking towards the front door.

"The surprise is outside?" Neville says as he hurries up to be next to me as we walk.

"Yep!" I say. We both start walking faster and we make it to the front door quickly. I open the door and let Neville walk out before me. I close the door behind me as I walk out.

"Come on this way!" I grab Neville's hand and pull him towards the left. We walk a few feet and then Neville stops, forcing me to stop with him. I grin at the look of awe on his face.

"Harry are those..?" Neville stops talking and just keeps staring at the flowers. I nod my head anyways, already knowing what he was thinking.

"Yes Neville, those are Yellow and Purple Lady Slippers!" I look at the flowers, pride in my chest. Oh yes they might be some of the rarest flowers but I had begged mommy and father for days before they finally one day surprised me with some of them!

"But they are one of the rarest flowers in the world!" Neville says with a gasp.

"I know! I don't know how but somehow mommy and father got me some, isn't this exciting?" Neville nods his head.

"Yes! Oh Harry this is a great surprise! I am so happy to be able to see one of the rarest flowers in person actually!" I laugh.

"Good! I knew you would love to see these," I say. Neville looks at me and hugs me. I hug him back.

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, Neville," I say quietly. We pull back from the hug at the same time.

-Later on that Night-

"Goodnight Harry," I let my mommy kiss me on the cheek, a smile on my face.

"Goodnight mommy," I say watching as she walks over the transfigured bed that Neville was laying in. She leans down and kisses Neville on the cheek. Neville's cheeks turn red.

"Goodnight Neville." She stands back up and smiles down at Neville.

"Goodnight Mrs. Potter," Neville says quietly, so quiet that I almost don't hear it.

"Now you two should get some sleep. Sirius and Remus are coming over tomorrow to watch you while I am out shopping..and well Harry you know how bad your uncles are and Neville dear I am sure you can imagine if you think of Harry." Neville and I answer her at the same time.

"Okay mommy!"

"Okay Mrs. Potter.." With that my mommy walks to my bedroom door and opens it. She shuts the lights off and then she is walking out, closing the door behind her. It is silent in the room after that. Neville's breathing and my own the only noise being made.

Eventually I hear the two doors being banged shut, signaling that my parents had went into their rooms. I breathe a sigh and sit up. "Neville?" I call out in the dark.

"Yes Harry?" I hear Neville call back. I reach over towards the lamp on my nightstand and turn it on. I blink for a few seconds, my eyes hurting from the sudden bright light.

"I am not tired yet..are you?" I look over at Neville and see he is sitting up as well. He shakes his head.

"No I am not tired." He tells me.

"Okay..would it be alright with you if I turned the light on then?" I ask him as I move and get off my bed.

"Sure go ahead." I walk over towards the light switch by the door and flick it, turning the lights on.

I squeeze my eyes shut because the lights were really bright. My lamp wasn't that bright even. When I open my eyes there are a few black spots that disappear after I blink my eyes a few times. I look over at Neville and see him blinking a lot. I smile. I open my mouth to ask him what he would like to do now when suddenly Neville gasp.

"Harry what is wrong with your hand? It's shining red!" I feel confused for a little bit before I look down at my hands and notice the bracelet I am wearing was shining a bright red. Oh no! Tom and Nagini where coming here..and Neville was here! I swallow thickly.

"Umm Neville don't freak out but some friends of mine are going to be appearing here any second!" I tell Neville as I look up. I see Neville's eyes go wide.

"How?" I go to tell him but suddenly there is a small noise and right in front of me Tom and Nagini appear on the floor.

Nagini was laying on top of Tom. I smile at the small sound Tom makes. Tom looks up at me and smiles. He opens his mouth probably to say hi but Neville lets out a small noise. I look over at him and see him staring at Nagini and Tom with fear in his eyes. I hear two hisses of anger from next to me and I look at Tom and Nagini again.

"Harry what is going on here?" Tom demands as he stands up. I bite my lip. Oh Merlin, he looked angry!

**My internet will most likely get shut off tomorrow so I won't be able to post for a few weeks! I will post another chapter in an hour or two after I am finished writing it so I can leave you with that as a parting if I can't post for a few weeks...**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	9. Forgetting

**I don't own Harry Potter sadly.. :(**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tom! I..ah..umm…" I look at Tom and bite my lip, not sure what to say.

:Tom what isss going on?: Nagini hisses demandingly. She is looking at Neville and Neville is looking at us all with wide eyes. Tom ignores Nagini and keeps staring at me, waiting for me to answer him.

"Neville is staring here for a few weeks while his Grandma is away..I didn't know you were coming tonight." I look at Tom and cross my arms, suddenly feeling angry as I remember him promising he would come see me in two days last time he visited me and that was three days ago. So he had lied to me.

"I-its t-t-true," Neville says, stuttering. Tom looks over at Neville and frowns before suddenly sighing. Tom runs his hands through his hair.

**-Tom's POV-**

I stare at the Longbottom child and I sigh as I run my hands through my hair. What was I supposed to do now? I could erase the boys memories of seeing me but Harry would be mad at me for using magic on his friend I am sure. I shake my head.

"Alright well Harry I came here tonight to try to help you do what I promised you the first night we met..but before I can do that..I need a promise here from you, Mr. Longbottom." I look at the boy and he looks at me, his eyes wide as he lets out a small squeak.

"Why?" The boy was shaking and I watch as Harry walks over to him and sits on the bed by him. I feel a little jealous when Harry grabs the boys hand to help calm him down.

"I do not need anyone knowing about me being here or what I am helping Harry with." I tell the boy straight out. I watch as Harry looks at his friend. I can't see his eyes from where I am standing but I can imagine they must have a look in them that would be urging his friend to agree to make a promise to me.

"Before I can promise anything I want to know who you are." I look at the Longbottom boy and raise an eyebrow. Hmm maybe I was wrong before when I would assume anyone with the last name Longbottom was stupid.

"I cannot tell you that until you promise me that you will not reveal anything that you see tonight to anyone or tell anyone about me," I counter to what the boy says. I watch as he bites his lip and glances at Harry. Harry's shoulder looked tense.

"Okay I promise I won't reveal anything that I see tonight to anyone else or tell anyone about you." I nod my head.

"Alright now..to answer your question Mr. Longbottom, I am Tom." Longbottom shakes his head.

"What's your full name?" I look at the boy.

"That is information you don't need to know, Mr. Longbottom." Harry finally turns and looks at me, a curious look on his face.

"Why?" I sigh.

"Just because it doesn't. Now do you want to get started now Harry or not?" I ask, suddenly feeling a little angry.

"I want to get started! What do I need to do?" Harry hops off the bed from by the Longbottom boy and walks over to me.

"Just go sit on your bed and I will tell you the next step after that." Harry does what I tell him and I walk over to stand beside his bed. I pull my wand out.

"Now Harry I need you to close your eyes and clear your mind. Then I want you to open your eyes. I am going to be trying to see into your mind and it is best if you are relaxed and willing to let me do this. Do you know what that means to see into your mind?" Harry nods his head.

"Yes Mr. Dumbledore did that when he came here that one time," Harry says as he wrinkles his nose. I stop myself from growling. That damn fool Dumbledore needed to..no stop. I focus on Harry.

"Okay Harry. Now close your eyes and do as I said." I watch as Harry closes his eyes and starts taking a few deep breaths before he relaxes. It is silent for a few minutes. I hear a small noise and I look down and see the Longbottom boy standing next to me, staring at Harry. I look back at Harry's face and suddenly Harry's eyes pop open. I hold my wand up and stare into his eyes. I could do this without my wand but I wanted to use my wand because it made me feel better and like I wouldn't hurt harry if I used it.

_"Legilimens!" _Suddenly I am sent flashing through memories, none sticking though. I slow my speed and stop. The memory I stop on causes me to smile.

_"Mommy I don't wanna!" A small little, very naked and dirty, Harry Potter screams at his mother._

I chuckle and force myself forward, away from that memory. I keep going, looking for the middle of his brain. In every wizard and witches brain, in the middle that was where there core for magic was stored. If I wanted to figure out what was blocking Harry's power I had to go there to find out.

I stop at one more memory, the flashing sight I saw of it making me curious and suddenly I am staring at a Harry sitting on the top of some stairs as he holds onto a stuffed lion with one hand and in the other he holds onto an elegantly carved railing of the stairs in the other. There is yelling and the bright green eyes are shining with tears and he is wincing. I start to listen to what is being yelled.

_"How can that…how can..how can he be my child? It doesn't make any sense to me!" A deep male voice yells out in anger. _I frown. Yes that sounded like James Potter, Harry's father.

_"It doesn't need to make sense James. Harry is your son. Even if he is not a wizard, it doesn't mean he is not," A calm, feminine says_ low. Hmm that must be his mother Lily then.

_"My son? Merlin, Lily, that worthless squib is not my son!"_

_The sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh suddenly sounds. _I notice that memory Harry gasps and jumps, more tears falling down his face.

_"Don't you ever, ever call my baby worthless again, James!" Lily snaps. "Harry is a bright young boy, a CHILD, and he is very special. Just because he doesn't have magic doesn't mean he isn't those things. You, as his FATHER, should know this James!"_

_"Lily, I didn-"_

_"No, enough! We will no longer speak of this..ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Lily ask her husband in a slightly calmer voice than it had just been seconds ago._

_"Yes dear," James says quietly_. I feel anger burning in my chest as the memory changes from Harry sitting on the stairs to him lying in his bed. As if they were my own thoughts, Harry's voice flashes through my mind. _Please help me make my father love me, please give me magic. _I shake my head and turn away from the memory, making myself start to go deeper in the brain once again. I needed to stop, stopping to look at his memories!

After what feels like hours I come to a black area. I look to the sides of me and can see memories everywhere, flicking and flying around. I look back at the black area. I was close to Harry's magical core, I could sense it. I take a deep breath before forging my way into the darkness, relying on my own magical cores reaction to being so close to another magical core to lead the way.

I look around me as I move along and notice that the memories had disappeared now and that I was surrounded by blackness only. I shiver as I look forward once again. My eyes widen a little when a few minutes later a bright light appears. I keep moving towards the bright light. I blink when I get closer and closer until I have to keep my eyes shut as I keep moving. When I open my eyes again I am looking at Harry's magical core. It is lit up by one lonely memory, flickering above it.

I reach my magic out to Harry's core, trying to sense what I could to see what would be blocking his magic. When my magic touches Harry's I frown. Harry's core seemed..weakened almost. As if he had just performed a bunch of powerful spells in a short amount of time. That was strange. Just the last time I had seen Harry I had been able to sense that his magical core was strong, very strong and Harry said he thought he was a squid. How was this possible?

Suddenly something appears in front of me and I jump back. I frown when I realize it was the lonely memory that had been above Harry's magical core. Maybe this…? Could it..? I look at the memory and see white and I bite my lip. I had to take the chance.

I take a deep breath before I force my way into the memory. I frown right away. I was at St. Mungo's, in the waiting room. What was weird though was that nobody was here, only I was standing there. There is a calendar on the wall and I look at it. The date said July 31st. July 31st..that's Harry's birthday..could this be a memory from the day Harry was born? I frown but how could this memory be one of Harrys when he isn't even around.

I turn around and I jump back because standing behind me was Bellatrix Lestrange. She had a crazy look on her face and she was smiling at me.

"I was waiting for you My Lord," She whispers to me.

"Bella..what is going on here? Where are we?" I demand of her. She laughs and I cringe. Her laugh sounded..horrible.

"Where are we? Where are we? Obviously we are in the waiting room at St. Mungo's My Lord!"

Bellatrix takes a few steps closer to me, until there is no space between us. I feel my anger rise. I did not like what was happening. I hated not knowing things. Wait was..she touching me? I stare down at her hand which had suddenly landed on my right arm.

"I haven't seen a real person for years..just that creepy person that comes and visits Harry's magical core." She whispers as she looks up at me, her eyes are unfocused. I frown.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about Bella?" Suddenly her eyes are focused again and she starts screaming.

"You have to go! Get out of here before they trap you! Go! Go! Go!" She starts hitting me and I fall backwards with a gasp. There is a bright light and my eyes close. When I open them next I am laying on the floor of Harry's room with Harry and the Longbottom boy staring at me with worry in their eyes.

:Massster are you okay?: I sit up and rub my head as I look at Nagini. I look over at Harry and the Longbottom boy then, both had moved back when I sat up.

"Tom what happened? Are you okay?" Harry's bottom lip was trembling and I sigh.

"Yes I am okay Harry..as to what happened. I am not exactly sure." I shake my head. One second I had been looking at Harry's magical core and..after that it all was a blur. I remember a bright light and a weird laugh but that was it.

"What happened? How did I end up on the floor?" I ask the two boys.

"Well I don't know..when I suddenly could think again I heard Neville saying your name and when I sat up I saw you on the floor.." I nod my head and look over at the Longbottom boy.

"Well I had gotten tired sense you had been going at that for a long time and was sitting on the floor with your snake watching me when suddenly you started making weird noises Tom. I stood up to see what was wrong when suddenly your eyes flashed towards me and they..they were only white! There was no red in them and it was..scary. Your eyes closed then and you started shaking and fell to the floor. Once you touched the floor you stopped shaking and I kneeled down to try to get you to wake up. That was when Harry finally came to." I stare at the boy and I can tell he is telling the truth and it confuses me.

It was strange how I couldn't remember what happened and now the Longbottom boy was telling me this. What happened while I was looking at Harry's magical core? And what about that weird memory I had seen floating above it? That was not normal. I shake my head. I wouldn't be getting any answers just standing here. I needed to return to my Manor and start doing some research.

"Tom?" I look over at Harry and sigh.

"I think it would be best if I returned to my home now and you two went to bed. I have some research to do." I notice the sad look on Harry's face and I shake my head.

"Okay..if you say so Tom." I watch as Harry gets up and walks back to his bed and crawls back on it. I stand up as well, feeling relieved that Harry understood I needed to go, and so does the Longbottom boy who returns to his own bed. I nod my head at this.

"I will return in a few days to continue with what we did tonight, Harry." Harry nods his head at me.

"Can you shut the lights off?" I nod my head and walk over to the light switch and I flick it, to shut it off like Harry asked.

"Goodnight Tom." Harry whispers in the dark.

"Goodnight," I say to the two boys. I feel something touch the side of my leg and I bend down to grab Nagini. She wraps herself around me as I start to speak the words to activate the Portkey.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed! Please review! This might be my last chapter for a few weeks! I am sorry! But if it really is I will have a bunch more ready for when I can get back on the internet so I could make it up to everyone for making them wait so long!**


	10. Different Views

**I do not own Harry Potter sadly :( ...for this chapter..well things will be happening and be seen from different peoples points of views rather than just Harry's or Tom's.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"James?" I turn from watching Harry and Neville run around outside through the back door. I see Lily standing a few feet away from me. I notice she has a frown on her face and I feel worry start to bubble up inside me.

"Yes dear, what is it?" I ask her as I walk closer. She holds her hand up and in it is a crumpled piece of paper. I raise my eyebrow.

"Why did I find a drawing on _HIS_ snake in one of your pants pockets?" I frown, what does she mean..wait she must be talking about the drawing Harry drew at the Longbottoms the other week.

I sigh as I run my hand through my hair. "I found it on the table at the Longbottoms a few days ago. I believe it was Harry who drew it."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me about this sooner James? Oh what if he is having nightmares about _this snake_?" Lily's voice has a slightly hysterical tone to it but I can sense how angry she is as well. I sigh once again.

"I am sorry dear, I forgot and don't you think if Harry was having nightmares we would have noticed?" I watch as she bites her lip and seems to be thinking. Poor Lily, she worried about Harry too much.

"Mommy! Mommy guess what Neville and I found?" I turn around towards the back door and see Harry come running into the house with Neville right behind. In Harry's hand was a huge..toad? I blink when I see that.

"Harry James Potter how many times must I tell you not to bring animals you find outside into the house?" Lily has her arms crossed and an angry frown on her face..but from the bright shine in her eyes I can tell she wasn't really all that mad.

**-At Hogwarts, Albus POV-**

"What are you saying, Albus?" I sigh as I run my hands through my beard and I look at the young man in front of me, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I am saying Remus is that somebody tampered with the papers that say Harry is a squib. The ones I have here are obviously fake and the Ministry and St. Mungo's have both assured me that the papers they sent me are the only ones they have." I see the shocked look that covers the man's face at my words and I sigh. I hand all the records I had been given by the Ministry and St. Mungo's and I wait for Remus to look through them.

"You mean Harry isn't actually a squib?" The man whispers, his eyes wide. I shrug my shoulders.

"I do not know. Harry could be a squib or he could..be a wizard. The only thing I know so far are these papers are not real."

"Why are you telling me this?" I smile slightly at the sudden hard tone in Remus voice.

"You are the only one Lily really trust with Harry..and Harry needs to have the test he had done on him when he was younger to see if he is really a squib or not."

"How come it took until now for somebody, you, to realize these aren't real?" I cringe at the glare Remus gives me as he holds up the papers he was still holding. Ah yes I could tell the full moon was close, the man seemed a little more violent than usual.

"Up until a few weeks ago there was no need to question these records so..they were just left to be." I stand up from the chair behind my desk and begin to walk around.

"What do you mean? What made you question them?" I turn and face Remus.

"I tried to see into Harry's mind when I visited the Potters home to strengthen the wards and when I did that Harry was able to push me out of his mind! No squib should be able to do that..so as soon as I got back to Hogwarts I Owled St. Mungo's and the Ministry, demanding that they show me those records as soon as possible.

"Okay..now I still don't see why you are telling me this. Why not tell James and Lily this?" I sigh and run my hand through my beard again.

"I need you to bring Harry here, Remus. If Lily heard that they needed to do these test on him again she wouldn't allow it. You know that the test..are a little painful."

"Alright..but if Harry gets hurt I am letting you deal with Lily." I smile and breathe a sigh of relief.

**-At Grimmauld Place, Remus POV-**

"Moony where have you been?" I roll my eyes as I turn and face Sirius. I am ready to snap at him because his voice sounded very annoying to me right now but I stop when I notice what he is wearing. A blush starts forming on my face. Oh Merlin, what was the man thinking?

"Sirius why are you wearing a pair of knickers? And only knickers?" I ask him, my voice sounding a little higher then it was supposed to.

"Ah I couldn't find any of my clothes. These were all I could find..it seems I pissed Kreacher off." I blink, and blink again before suddenly I start laughing. I hear Sirius join in with me. After a few minutes we both stop and I wipe the tears that had gathered at the corners of my eyes. It is silent and I just stare at Sirius, a small smile on my face.

"Enjoying the view, Remus?" I look up at Sirius face quickly, suddenly realizing I had been staring down at his..well where he had the knickers on. I begin to blush again.

"No!" I say as I turn away. "I am going to my room!" I say before I quickly make my way away from him, cursing myself silently for staring at him.

**-At Slytherin Manor, Toms POV-**

I slam close another book I had been looking through and throw it across the room. It had been two days since what had happened at Harry's and I was no closer to finding out what had happened then when I had first started looking. I was even here, at Slytherin Manor, going through old books looking for something to help me.

The memory I had seen floating above Harry's magical core kept bothering me through these two days of research. No memory was supposed to be around his magical core. They all were supposed to be far from them but for some reason that one wasn't. Also why couldn't I remember anything? I shake my head as I grab another book. It was written by Salazar himself. Hmm interesting. I look at the title of the book and I frown. Translated into English it said: _"Taking Ones Magic"._

Was that even possible? To take ones magic? Well guess I will just have to read to find out. Opening the book I begin to read.

_"Everyone has a magical core. Witches, wizards, squibs and even muggles. Though only witches and wizards magical core work. It is unknown as to why some peoples don't work, therefore making those squibs or muggles, but there has been some thought into that it all began with the stealing of their magic at birth by the Big Three. Who are the Big Three though? For years there has been talk of them but nobody knows who they are._

_Rumor has it that the big Three are the three brothers from the Peverell family and that they are not happy enough with owning the Deathly Hallows as they do not truly give them what they seek, which is immortality. Witches and wizards say they have witnessed the Big Three actually taking the magic from the child. They say the muggles have all their powers ripped out of them and that the squibs have only a small amount, as if the Big Three are waiting for later to come back for more…"_

I stop reading as the rest goes on to talk about in what the people have told Salazar about the taking of the people's power. What was being said so far kind of matched what was wrong with Harry. From what I could remember his magical core did feel weakened as if it had just had some power released from it. Though could it really be the Big Three who were doing it? I shake my head. I would need to finish reading this book but it will have to wait until later. It is getting late and I have the meeting with my Death Eaters soon.

**-In A Waiting Room, POV unknown-**

I laugh as I send another curse at the woman lying on the floor. The woman lying on the floor was rolling around and screaming, which sounded like music to my ears. I stop myself from sending more curses her way though after that because I didn't actually want her dead. She was still useful to me.

"Why are you doing this?" She looks up at me and I smile down at her. This was one of the few times I actually got to see this woman looking at me, usually she would have an unfocused look in her eyes.

She had blood dripping down the side of her face from a cutting curse I had sent at her and I reach my hand forward and touch it with my fingers. She flinches back from me and I smile as I run my fingers through the blood, making my fingers red. I pull my hand back and up to my mouth. I breathe the smell in deeply and sigh. Oh yes I loved the smell of fresh blood.

"Why did you let that…man near the magical core?" I ask her back. She shrinks back and looks away from me.

"Next time don't let that happen or I will kill the both of you, understand?" I growl as I glare at her. She nods her head quickly at me. "Good. Now be a good little girl and go get us something to eat, Bellatrix, we are starving." I tell her as I look at the others who were standing a few feet away.

**Yay I still have internet today! So I got to post this chapter...Sorry if this chapter isn't that great! Please review!**


	11. Telling Lily

**I do not own Harry Potter sadly :( ..well here's another chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-At Grimmauld Place in Remus Lupin's bedroom, Remus POV-**

I quickly walk into my room and close the door. I sigh as I lean back against it. That had been very awkward to say the least. I couldn't believe Sirius would actually walk around like that..and then to flirt with me like that! Whoa flirt? Stop right there, Remus!

I shake my head and stalk over to my bed as I start pulling my robes off. I sit down on the bed and go to take my boots off when suddenly the meeting with Albus pops into my mind. I groan. Oh bloody hell! What had I been thinking of agreeing with the man to bring Harry to him so he could have the test?

It is times like this that I really wished I was more into drinking like Sirius and James. I shake my head and lay down on the bed. My head was killing me and maybe a nap would help clear my mind so I can figure out what made me stupid enough to agree with Albus. As I close my eyes the day after Harry had first had to have the test required to determine if one was a squib or not done on him pops into my mind.

_"Oh Remus, I can never get his little screams out of my mind! It was pure torture watching as they performed those test on Harry." Lily says before throwing her arms around me and starting to cry. I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly._

_"It's okay Lily. It's over now..just remember you don't have to hear that again because Harry never has to go through test like that again." I say, trying to find a way to comfort her but not knowing how to do that exactly._

My eyes fly open and I sit up. Okay so I couldn't do what I had promised Albus. Lily would hate me, possibly kill me if she found out and well now that I think of it I don't want Harry to have to go through any pain at all.

I get up and start to put my robe back on. I couldn't sleep now. Not knowing what Albus wanted to do. Knowing the man even if I didn't help him he would find a way and I needed to tell Lily about this right away. Walking over to my rooms door I am about to open it when suddenly it is thrown open. I raise an eyebrow at Sirius who was standing there on the other side of the door.

"Hey Remus..so ah I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat with me at that new restaurant that opened in Diagon Alley. How does that sound? You want to go?" Sirius ask me. I frown when I notice how nervous he looks. The Sirius Black I knew was never nervous. Suddenly what he says registers in my mind and I blush.

"No I am sorry I can't tonight but maybe tomorrow night?" I ask him as I bite my lip slightly.

"Oh okay. Why can't you though? What are you doing?"

"Well if you must know..I have plans with Lily tonight." I say. I want to tell Sirius what I had planned to tell Lily that would probably make me stay there late tonight but something stops me.

"Oh alright well have fun and try not to stay out too late!" Before I can stop him he is leaning forward and kissing my cheek. I stare at him when he pulls back and he laughs at me. He was laughing at me!

"I don't see how this is funny," I say as I cross my arms over my chest, trying to look like I was mad.

"It is funny because how cute you looked all flustered!" With that being said Sirius winks at me and turning away. That's when I realize he only has knickers on still.

I shake my head from the thoughts that are trying to force their way to the front of my mind and take a few steps out of my room before turning around and closing the door. I should probably go see Lily now..yeah go see Lily. I look back over and see Sirius had stopped and was looking over his shoulder at me, a smirk on his face. Oh Merlin, yeah it was definitely time to go see Lily!

**-At the Potter's home, Harry's POV-**

"Uncle Remus!" I quickly move forward and around my mommy to hug my uncle. My uncle lets out a small chuckle as he hugs me back.

"Hello there Harry." I move back and grin at my uncle. I hear my mommy laughing a little at me and I blush. Okay so maybe I over reacted at seeing my uncle but I missed him so much.

"May I come in?" I move back and uncle Remus walks in. My mommy is looking at uncle Remus and she has a frown on her face.

"Harry why don't you go see where Neville has gone off to and you two can get washed up for lunch?" I look at my mommy and see she has a weird look in her eyes.

"Okay mommy!" I quickly run towards the stairs and up them. Neville was upstairs taking a nap right now. When I reach my room's door I throw it open quickly and walk in.

"Neville wake up!" I shut loudly. I stop walking and watch as Neville jerks awake and falls out of bed, letting out a small shout as he does. I start to laugh at the look he had on his face. Oh Merlin that was funny! Neville sits up and glares at me.

"Harry!" I keep laughing and tears start rolling down my face.

"Oh Merlin! Neville you should have seen your face!" Neville rolls his eyes at me and stands up.

"Why did you wake me up?" I watch him pick his blanket that had fallen off the bed with him and put it back on the bed.

"My mommy says we have to go wash our hands to get ready for lunch..and my uncle Remus is here!" I see Neville's eyes light up.

"Really?" I nod my head. Neville liked my uncles which was a good thing.

"Cool!" Neville walks over to me. "Well let's go wash our hands!" I giggle and grab Neville's hand and pull him out of my room.

Neville pulls the door closed behind us and I start dragging him down the hallway towards the bathroom. When we reach it I open the door and quickly hurry over to the sink. I let go of Neville's hand before I turn the water on. I let Neville wash his hands first before I wash my own. Once we are done we decide to race each other down stairs. I win of course and Neville has to lean against the wall to try to catch his breath. While he does that I walk towards the kitchen and am about to walk in when I hear what is being said.

"-and you were going to go along with his plan? Remus how could you do this to me? You know how I hated having Harry go through that the first time!" I am surprised at the anger I hear in my mommy's voice. She was rarely mad with my uncle.

"I am sorry Lily! I wasn't thinking! You know how it is with Albus! You can't say no to him."

"I don't care how it is! What if you had taken Harry to have those test and he had gotten hurt? What then Remus?" My mommy sounds really, really angry now.

"Lily! I was only thinking about the possibility of Harry not being a squib! I am sorry! I wasn't thinking!" My mommy lets out a gasp and I freeze. How did uncle Remus know that?

"What? What did you say Remus?" My mommy says with a note of..hope in her voice.

"Albus said that he had reason to doubt the test Harry took when he was younger that showed he was a squib were wrong so he owled the Ministry and St. Mongo's one day and had them send him all the records they had. He knew right away they were fake." It is silent after that and I hold my breath to see what my mommy says.

"Why did Albus doubt the tests Harry took were wrong?"

"Well..the last time he was here Albus tried to see into Harry's mind, and I know that's bad so don't glare at me, and somehow Harry forced Albus out. He said he was shocked but he also knew that no squib could possibly have done that." Remus says quickly. So that is how Remus knew!

"Wait..are you telling me..that my baby, my Harry..is a.." My mommy stops talking.

"Yes I am telling you that Harry is most likely a wizard."

"Harry?" I jump and turn around and see Neville standing behind me, a confused look on his face.

"Neville you scared me! Don't do that!" I say, scolding him. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Serves you right for how you woke me up earlier, mate!" I shake my head. "Anyways why are you standing out here? Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh yeah! I am starving! Come on!" I say quickly. I grab Neville's hand and pull him into the kitchen. I see my mommy and Remus both jump.

"Oh Neville! I didn't know you were here!" Uncle Remus says to Neville when we take seats at the table.

"Neville is staying here a few weeks while his grandmother is away..in France," My mommy tells uncle Remus. I see a look pass between the two. They both looked a little sad. I wonder why?

"So boys how does some sandwiches sound for lunch?" My mommy says as she stands up and walks over towards the fridge.

"Sounds yummy!" Neville and I both say at the same time. We look at each other and giggle afterwards. Uncle Remus and my mommy chuckle at us.

"Would you mind if I stayed for lunch?" Uncle Remus ask my mommy. My mommy looks over at Remus and smiles.

"While of course you can stay for lunch Remus!" She says before opening the fridge and grabbing some things. She closes the door once she has everything. "But you have to help me make the sandwiches."

"Ah I knew there was a catch!" Uncle Remus says with a small laugh as he gets up and goes over to help mommy. Soon they are done making the sandwiches and we are all sitting at the table eating. Mommy and uncle Remus talk about adult stuff while Neville and I just eat. To me this was peaceful and I felt very happy.

**I had Remus tell Lily the truth..I couldn't let him not tell her because that would have been horrible! Anyways I hoped you enjoyed! Please review!**


	12. Anger

**I do not own Harry Potter. Hey I am sorry I haven't been able to update for a few days..sadly I won't be able to update everyday for the next few weeks because of homework but once school lets out I can start doing that. I am hoping I can update at least two times a week until then.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-At Riddle Manor, Toms POV-**

"_Crucio_!" I stare at the body withering on the ground and I don't feel the usual..happy feeling this would cause me to have. I end the curse and look up at the rest of my Death Eaters.

"Get out of here and don't come back until you have something better to offer!" I hiss out. I watch them all flinch and start to disappear with pops. The man, I think it was McNair is helped to his feet another, probably File, and they disappear quickly. When I am the only one left in the room I sit back down onto the throne behind me and put my head in my hands.

The meeting had been going good until the fool McNair had spoken up about how it was strange that I didn't seem to be wanting my Death Eaters to try to capture the Longbottom's or the Potter's anymore. I had been seized by anger quickly and had cursed him without thinking and now..it probably seemed like to them all that I was hiding something. Of course I was, but they didn't need to know that!

:Massster?: I move my head up and I see Nagini a few feet away from me. :Are you alright, Tom?:

:My followers are starting to suspect something is wrong.: I see something flicker in Nagini's eyes but I cannot tell what it is.

:They are mad you do not sssend them to go after Harry or hissss friend?: I nod my head and sigh.

:Yes they are mad. Some are starting to question my actions.: I get up and start pacing around.

:What are you going to do about that, Tom?:

I stop and stare at the wall. Yes what am I going to do? That was the big question. I could send them to the Longbottom's and Potter's home to scare them and order them not to hurt them but there is always the chance one of them would take it too far and end up hurting one of the Potter's or Longbottom's. Though..none of the Longbottom's where home right now. Hmm yes I could send them to the Longbottom's. That would keep them from getting hurt.

"Lini!" I call out and suddenly there is a pop. In front of me appears a small house elf. She was still very young but she was my best house elf.

"Lini be coming here for Master! What can Lini do for Master?" I don't even wince at the pitch of her voice. Ah yes it wasn't as high as normal house elf voices thank Merlin.

"Lini I need you to gather all my..guest that I just had here and tell them to return here at once."

"Lini do as Master say!" With another pop the house elf disappears.

:Tom what are you doing?: I look down at Nagini and smile slightly.

:My Death Eaterss want to try to capture the Longbottom's…well I am giving them that chance. I am going to be sending a few of them to Longbottom Manor tonight on a raid.:

:Tom! What will Harry sssay if hisss little man child friend isss hurt?: I can tell how Nagini disapproves of this plan and I roll my eyes.

:Nagini, the Longbottom's are not even home. They won't be home for weeks.: I hiss to her just as I hear the first few pops, signaling the arrival of some of my followers.

I turn towards them and see that it was Snape and Malfoy who had gotten here first.

"My Lord," They say to me at the same time as the bow to me. I nod my head at them.

"Severus, Lucius, glad to see you two are the first to arrive back," I say to them.

They rise when I say that and I see the surprise in their eyes. I am a little surprised myself. I usually never said..words like I am glad..to my followers. I nod my head at the two of them and make my way towards my throne again. I sit down as elegantly as I can and wait for the others to arrive. I can hear Lucius and Severus talking quietly but I ignore them for the time being.

A few more minutes go by and more of my followers start arriving. Finally Bellatrix arrives, last oddly, she was usually the first, and I stand. All of my followers bow. The first to rise from the bow is McNair. I am not surprised that he is back here, already probably recovered from the curse I had him under maybe a little over an hour ago. The rest follow him after that. I look at McNair and he seems to take that as it is okay for him to talk. Usually it wouldn't be but I let it slide for now.

"My Lord..I am sure I speak for us all when I say that I am a little surprised you have called us back so quickly after sending us away like that." I see the others nod their head at that and I nearly sigh.

"I have come up with a plan to get the Longbottom's…tonight." A murmur of excitement passes through my Death Eaters.

"What plan?" I have to force myself from killing McNair. That man really needed to stop talking. I look over all my followers and then I begin to tell them the plan.

**-At Hogwarts, In the Headmaster's Office, Lily's POV-**

"Lily-" I glare at Albus and he stops talking.

"Don't! Don't you even dare and try to say anything Albus. Yes I know that if you hadn't done that, then we would not know about those papers being fake, but that doesn't make it right! You were invading my sons privacy, Albus!" I shake off the hand that Remus puts on my arm. I turn and glare at Remus.

"Don't even try to defend him! You and I both know that what he did is wrong!" I see Remus flinch a little and I soften my glare a little. Remus wasn't the one I was mad at afterall.

"Lily..you must understand I was-" I stop Albus as I turn back towards him.

"Understand what? That you are used to getting away with that? That you do that so often to people, adults and children alike, that you don't even care about how they would feel knowing about you going through their mind? I was alright with you occasionally going through my mind to see if I am not a spy or anything but for you to go through my sons..that is just crossing the line!" I nearly am screaming by the time I stop talking.

I can see the guilty look on Albus's face and it doesn't make me feel any better. The man still had tried to look at my son's mind and no matter what, screaming didn't change that. I turn away from Albus and walk towards the fireplace.

"I am going to return home. Please contact me when you have news on how Neville's grandmother is doing and…when you are ready to apologize for what you did," I tell Albus over my shoulder as I grab the jar filled with floo powder. I grab a handful of floo powder from it and throw it into the fire. I take a step and call out my homes name as I do.

I take a deep breath when I step into the familiar grey room of my home. I look around and suddenly I realize how depressing looking the room looked. I need to change this.. I feel somebody bump into my back and I almost fall forward but strong arms wrap around me. I turn around and I see that it is Remus. I smile.

"Oh Remus, sorry I forgot that you would follow me here," I tell him as I take a few steps back, away from him.

"It is alright, Lily." I nod my head and look around.

"Are you alright?" I look back at Remus and I about to shake my head but I stop myself.

"No..I am not alright. He violated my son by entering his mind like that!" I shake my head and turn towards the door. I start walking towards it. I sense Remus start to do the same.

"Who are watching the boys?" I look over at Remus and then I remember that I hadn't told him earlier when we had met at Hogwarts to have tea about who would be watching the boys.

"Oh Sirius and James are," I say over my shoulder as I walk towards the stairs once I reach the hallway beyond the door of the Floo Room.

"Really? You are trusting those two, to be alone with two young boys?" I hear the disbelief in his voice and I laugh.

"They are both good when they watch Harry..so I don't see what is so bad about-" I stop talking as suddenly I smell something weird.

"Is that-"

"Smoke." Remus says before I could finish speaking. I look back at Remus for a few seconds and then suddenly we are both running down the steps.

"James!" I start calling out as I reach the bottom of them.

I turn to run towards the kitchen when Sirius appears, with Harry and Neville on either side of him. All three of them were covered in what appeared to be chocolate. I stop and stare at them. I feel Remus bump into me but I ignore him as I stare at Harry..he looked so happy. He had a big smile on his face and his green eyes were sparkling. I hadn't seen him that happy since almost a year ago. He wasn't even this happy when it was just Neville and him..or me and him.

"Oh Lily, your back..and you have Remus with you!" James appears next to Sirius and the boys as he says this and I blink. He as well was covered in chocolate and looked to be just as happy as Harry, another thing I hadn't seen in almost over a year.

"What happened?" I ask. I know my voice sounds angry but I don't really care. I am still trying to understand why my son and husband were both suddenly appearing to be really happy when they hadn't been that way in months.

"We made you a cake mommy!" I look at Harry and he is grinning, his teeth showing and everything. I grin back at him.

"Oh really? Let me guess..it was a chocolate cake?" Harry giggles and I see both Sirius and James had embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Ah..the spell we used was an old one and I wasn't sure how to do the wand movement right.." I look at Sirius and I laugh.

"I can tell," I hear Remus say from beside me before he laughs with me.

Suddenly the other four join in and oh Merlin this feels so good. It had been months since all of us had laughed like this. Ever since James and I had first really started fighting.. I stop laughing and sigh. Oh right..the reason why those fights have been happening. I really needed to tell James about Harry but I wasn't sure how to do that.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! Please review! Thank you all who reviewed and told me what they would like to see happen in the story! I can promise you all that what you want will most likely happen!**


	13. Something Not So Good

I do not own Harry Potter...well this chapter is only from Harry's point of view.

Neville and I walk down the stairs after washing up. Mommy had told us all, Uncle Sirius and father even, to go take baths after we had stopped laughing earlier. "Do you think your mum will have dinner ready?" Neville asks as we reach the bottom of the steps.

"I don't know but I hope so! I am hungry!" I say as I grab Neville's hand.

I see Neville smile and I smile at him. We start walking towards the kitchen, swinging our hands between us as we go. I walk slowly so that Neville doesn't have to run to keep up. I am trying to be nice by walking slow so he doesn't have trouble breathing like he usually does when we walk fast or run. I am still smiling when we reach the kitchen but my smile drops when I see who is standing in there.

"Gran!" Neville yells as he lets go of my hand and runs over towards his Grandmother.

Mrs. Longbottom turns from talking with Uncle Remus and my mommy by the sink and holds her arms open for Neville. I hear Neville start to cry when Mrs. Longbottom's arms wrap around him and I bite my lip. My parents and Uncles are looking away from Neville and his Grandmother so I look away as well. I don't know why we are looking away, maybe to make it private for them. After what feels like forever I hear a cough and I look back at Neville and his Grandmother.

"Grand why are you here? You said you would be away for weeks. It hasn't been weeks yet," Neville says as he wipes at his eyes, a few small whimpers escaping him still. My mommy hands him a tissue and he takes it and blows his nose. He hands it back to mommy and she throws it away.

"I know what I said child. I finished up my business earlier than I expected to and now I am back," Mrs. Longbottom says, a slightly soft note to her voice that I haven't ever heard before. I think this is the first time I have ever seen…oh Merlin! She had tears in her eyes! "I know it hasn't been a few weeks and you do as well..but look at the two of us! Acting like we haven't seen each other in months rather than just five days!"

"I am sorry Gran," Neville looks down at his feet and starts moving them around. I bite my lip again and look over at my mommy and see she has tears in her eyes. I wonder why?

"Oh don't be sorry!" Mrs. Longbottom pats Neville on the shoulder. She seems to pull herself together because suddenly her back is straight and the tears are gone from her eyes. "Now go get your things so we can return home. It is getting late and I really wish to start dinner before it gets too dark."

"Oh no! Augusta why don't you two stay here and have dinner with us?" My mommy says before Neville can move. Mrs. Longbottom smiles at my mommy.

"Oh Lily, thank you. I would love that. I didn't really feel like going home so soon anyways."

"Good. I am sure with Remus and you helping me we can have something ready within a half hour!" My mommy moves towards the fridge and opens it.

"Oh Lily, dear, can we please have some of your famous grilled ham and cheese sandwiches?" Uncle Sirius begs my mommy as he walks over from the table to stand by Uncle Remus and Mrs. Longbottom.

"Famous, huh?" My mommy looks over her shoulder and I see her roll her eyes. "Alright! Grilled ham and cheese sandwiches it is..well that is if it is alright with everyone else?" She turns and looks around the kitchen.

"Oh I don't mind what we eat, as long as it is food. I am hungry. Haven't eaten since breakfast!" Mrs. Longbottom says, seeming to get mommy only cared what she thought because she was a guest. Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius didn't count because they..basically lived here sometimes.

"Well then, that settles it! Let's get started," And after my mommy says that Neville, Uncle Sirius, my father, and I are kicked out of the kitchen by Mrs. Longbottom. She says something about how we would be in the way and the women needed to gossip. Which had caused Uncle Remus to blush and say he was a man, not a woman.

All us who had been kicked out of the kitchen settle in the living room. Uncle Sirius and my father sit on the couch and talk about Quidditch while Neville and I sit by the Television my mommy had gotten for me a year ago. We flip through channels until we find my favorite one. It was about a small boy who lived with his mommy only because his father had died somehow. Not even half an hour later Uncle Remus comes into the living room and tells us dinner is ready. Neville and I decide to race to the kitchen. I win of course.

"Really Neville! You shouldn't be running like that," Mrs. Longbottom starts to scold Neville when we run into the kitchen and all Neville does is nod his head to what she says and sit on a chair. He was breathing a little hard so maybe that was why he didn't answer back.

Dinner is fun and the adults talk about a lot of things that sound confusing to me. Just adult stuff that I know that I will never understand. Like kisses and dresses. I don't understand why Uncle Remus blushes when Uncle Sirius tells the other adults about how he had asked Uncle Remus on a date. The adults laugh and Neville and I just roll our eyes. Soon though we finishes and it is time for Neville and his Grandmother to go.

"Promises to Owl me as soon as you can?" Neville nods his head.

"You promise to do the same?" I nod my head.

"Yes I promise!" I say as I wrap my arms around Neville to give him one last hug before he has to floo home.

I pull away from Neville when Uncle Sirius starts making noises. I look at him to see he has his lips puckered. I wrinkle my nose. He looked funny. My mommy hits him on the back of the head and he starts whining to Uncle Remus about how he shouldn't allow my mommy to abuse him.

"We have to go now Neville." I look at Mrs. Longbottom and see she has a frown on her face. I sigh and look back at Neville.

"Well bye," I say quietly.

"Bye, Harry." Neville hugs me again and then he whispers in my ear. "I promise not to tell about..our friend." He pulls back and looks into my eyes, a smile on his face. My eyes are wide. I had almost forgotten about Neville knowing about Tom. Mrs. Longbottom nods her head once at us and then she throws the handful of floo powder she had into the fire and she steps in, shouting out the name of her home. After a few seconds Neville does the same.

"Well, love, why don't you go get ready for bed?" I look over at my mommy and see her with father's arm wrapped around her waist. I nod my head. I hug her and my uncles before I walk out of the floo room and go to my room. The moment I close my door I jump before my bracelet starts flashing a bright red. Oh Tom was coming!

I close my eyes and when I open them again a few seconds later Tom was standing in front of me, a smile on his face.

"Tom!" I whisper as I run forward and wrap my arms around him. I feel his arms wrap around me and I smile. "I missed you."

:I missed you to young one.: I shiver at the sound of Parseltongue. It is silent for a few moments and then Tom lets go of me and I step back, feeling a little sad to be letting go of him.

:Where is that Longbottom child? Neville is his name, right?: I nod my head and sigh.

:Neville's Grandmother came back early and they just went home.: I notice Tom freeze and I frown. :Tom what is wrong?:

:No! This is very bad.: Tom turns away from me and starts pacing around my room.

:What is bad, Tom?: I ask, feeling confused. Tom turns towards me quickly and walks over to me.

:Harry..some very bad men are going to be at Neville's home soon. Within minutes actually and…I need you to go tell your parents that..: Tom stops and mutters something to himself as he pulls out some things from what seems nowhere.

He walks over towards my desk and I notice that he has a quill, an ink bottle and a piece of parchment. He opens the ink bottle and dips the quill in it and starts to write. I walk over to see what he is writing but he hides it from me. After he is done Tom pulls out his wand and says a spell that I recognize as a drying charm. Uncle Remus sometimes used those when he wrote his letters. Tom turns to me and holds out the piece of parchment.

:Harry I need you to give this to your parents. Do not tell them I gave it to you. If they ask just say you found it in your bedroom..and most importantly do not read what is written on that piece of parchment.: I stare at Tom with wide eyes and nod my head.

:Okay, Tom.: Tom sighs and runs his hand through his hair, his eyes closing.

:I have to go now Harry..I do not know when I will be back..it won't be tonight and I promise to try to come back as soon as I can.: I feel sad but from Toms voice I can tell it is serious.

:Goodbye, Harry.:

:Goodbye, Tom.: With a flash of bright red Tom disappears and I am left alone in my room. I look down at the parchment and I want to read it but I don't. I turn towards my door and walk towards it. I open it and walk towards the stairs when suddenly I think of the urgent tone that had been in Toms voice. This was important! I start running down the stairs.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I yell as I run down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step. I hear a loud noise and suddenly there are shouts of my name and my parents, along with my Uncles come running towards me. I stop running and hold out the piece of parchment.

"Mommy! There was a big black Owl in my bedroom and it game me this!" I make my eyes go wide and force some tears to fall. "It was scary!"

"Oh baby!" My mommy grabs me while my father grabs the piece of parchment. My mommy hugs me tightly and I lay my head on her shoulder, but I make sure I can still see my father and my Uncle. The looks on both my fathers and Uncle Sirius faces as they read the letter aren't very good ones.

"What's wrong?" My Uncle Remus ask.

"HE is planning an attack on Augusta and Neville!" My father's voice shakes as he says this. My mother's arms drop from around me and she gasp.

"Oh James! When?" I hear the fear in her voice and I start to shake. If my mommy was scare then that meant Neville and his Grandmother were really in danger.

"Right now!" Lily fire call Dumbledore and as many Order Members as you can! Sirius and Remus, come with me, we are going to go to the Longbottoms," My father says and I hear my mother let out a choked sound.

"Oh James you three can't! What if you-"

"We have to. Neville and Augusta aren't able to protect themselves." My father's voice is firm and my mother stops talking. It is silent for a few seconds and then suddenly my father and both my uncles are running up the stairs, my mother following them. I stare up the steps after them, wondering what I should do. After just standing there for a few minutes, staring at the stairs I decide to go to my room. Tom said he wasn't coming back tonight but I suddenly wanted him back.

Well I hope you enjoyed that! Please review!..it might be a few days before I can update again!


	14. I AM BACK!

**Oh gosh! I am sooo sorry for not updating for so long! I have not forgotten this story, I promise! I love it very much and wish to continue it. I just have had a rough last few years x.x I am in college now and I have job but I am hoping I will be able to find the time now that I have my own laptop to update once again!**


End file.
